Matters of a Ninja's Heart
by Dinaji Uchiha
Summary: this is what will happen when the akatsuki ends up in the real world. ItaxOC HidxOC SasoxOC mostly ItaxOC though i have this complete on paper but will be typing the rest of the chaps and putting them up. full of romance humor and drama please enjoy review please :)
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

X Itachi's P.O.V X

I didn't know how it happened but we were in this weird place. I saw a clock it said 7 a.m. "where are we? This doesn't look like our base" Zetsu said. "Let's stay put and observe our surroundings I have a feeling we are not alone." Pein commanded. We nodded just as a shrill ding sounded through the house. We heard footsteps then a woman appeared "must be my new game" she said happily. We watched her go to the door. She stood over 5' 7" with long blonde hair that stopped at her lower back. Her clothes were weird she had on black shorts and a lime green tank top. I could see tattoos on her back as well. I couldn't see her face it was hidden by her hair. She opened the door and we could see this man in some sort of uniform. "I'm sorry miss" he said handing her a letter before he took his leave.

She shut the door and opened the letter. It was then she fell to her knees and screamed before sobbing. We heard footsteps come rapidly towards the room. We watched two other two other girls run towards her. One was a red head that had tattoos all over her. The other had black hair I couldn't see any tattoos but she did have piercings on her eyebrow nose and lip. "River what's wrong?" the red head asked. The one called River handed her the letter she had just received. "He's dead my husband is dead!" she wept. The red head read the letter before looking at River "I'm sorry "she said. River shook her head "I'll never have kids nothing! I'm going to die alone" she replied. The girl with black hair sighed "honey there's other guys out there Salem and I know some nice guys" she said. River shook her head "I'm never dating again. I might as well kill myself no one would miss me" she yelled. It was then that the girls had her pinned on the floor "dammit get off of me!" River hissed.

"Not until you stop thinking like that" Salem said. River struggled beneath the two getting more frustrated by the minute. "Salem, Kali get off of me right now or I will kill myself" she yelled out. I saw the one called Kali slap river across the face shutting River up. "Don't you ever talk like that? I know you loved Nathan, but you said it yourself that the two of you getting nowhere after he had joined the marines. So stop beating yourself up alright?" kali told her. River put her head down onto the carpet and sighed "alright I promise I won't kill myself. Now will you please get off of me?" she asked. The two got up and helped her up off the floor. I watched them disappear before kali and Salem left. "as far as we know three girls live here one of them lost their husband, and the other two have jobs while the other stays here." Konan said. "Let's keep an eye on River I want to make sure that we're not in a hostile environment before we confront them" pein ordered. River had come back and picked up a device that turned on what it looked like was a tv and sat in front of it. What she was doing we had no clue we saw people dying and we heard explosions. I saw her look at the let before crumpling it up and tossing it over her shoulder where it landed next to Hidan. He picked it up and waited till she left again before unwrinkling I the letter to read it. 'We regret to inform you that you husband Nathan L Morrison was gunned down while protecting citizens of Iraq'. "What's Iraq?" kakuzu asked. We all shrugged for we didn't know hell we didn't know where we were. we heard footsteps coming but it wasn't River's.

We watched a man walk through the room with a bag in his hand. Apparently he was a robber. It was then the river snuck up behind him holding a knife against his neck. "I suggest you drop what's in your hand and get down on the floor before I cut your head off." She growled. He did what he was told and she tied him up. A half hour went by and some guys in weird uniforms took him away and left River standing there before she walked away. "Remind me to never piss her off" pein said. We nodded in agreement before she came back and stared at the pictures. Ii heard her sigh as she took them down apparently they were of her and her husband. She looked at her hand before sliding the ring of her finger." Poor thing it's not fun to lose someone you love." Konan said quietly. We looked at her "how do you know you've never been married." Sasori replied. She looked down "true but I did have a boyfriend who died." That was weird she's never talked about her past till now. When she turned around I finally saw her face. She was beautiful and she too had piercings on her nose, lip, and eyebrow and what I could see er belly button was pierced as well. "Now what is there to do hmmm I guess I could go swimming or something" she said. She left before walking back into the room wearing a swimsuit and walking to what it looked like was the kitchen. "Alright go look around quickly before she or the other two come back and report to me when you're finished." Pein ordered. We nodded and spread out to search the each of the rooms we found nothing out of the ordinary in each of the rooms well except a few things in River's room there were swords and knives in one corner and a cage that held a lizard in it.

When we were finished we reported back to him "well?" he asked "sir there's nothing out of the ordinary except for a few things we found like swords and knives in River's room and needles and ink in Salem's " I said. He nodded before we went back into hiding when we heard river come back into the house. As she walked by I could see her tattoos clearly this time. She had a dragon that covered her whole back that was holding a lotus flower and had Japanese symbols that that said demon love and music. When she came back she was holding her lizard "how's my little lizard?" she asked it. It wasn't little. It just stuck its tongue out at her making her giggle "I love you" she told it. She put it on the floor before lying down on her back. The lizard crawled around before crawling on her stomach sticking its tongue out again at her. She played with it before leaving with it in her hands apparently to put it up. We heard the door open and saw kali and Salem walk in "I bet River was in the pool let's go put her back in" Salem said. Kali grinned and nodded before they ran off.

It was then that we heard River scream before she came running into the room followed by Salem and Kali who were also in their swimsuits. "Get away I know what you're going to do" River yelled. She was up against the door trying to stay away from them. "You're going back into the pool whether you want to or not" Kali said pulling on her arm. River's other arm was holding onto the doorknob. "No I'm not going I'm dry I no want" she said childishly. Salem walked up to her and poked her sides making River drop to the floor. They picked her up and carried her off. We heard a plash and knew the River was thrown into the water. For girls they were strong but where we were from they probably wouldn't be able to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

We waited to move until the girls were in bed. But stopped when River walked sleepily into the room with a pillow and blanket. She laid down and went back to sleep. "That was easy now go get the other two." Pein said. Kisame and Hidan went to get the girls. "Why isn't she in her bed Un?" Deidara asked just as Kisame and Hidan came back with the two sleeping girls laying them down gently next to River. River groaned before slinging her arm over hitting Kali across the face making her wake up "Bitch what was that for? "She asked. River didn't move she was out like a light. "What's going on?" Salem asked sleepily. Kali looked at her then back at River "she hit me in her sleep." Salem started laughing "did you not know that she talks in her sleep too!" Kali looked at River as she rolled over "no stop that's my taco" River said. Both of the girls started laughing "what's a taco?" Hidan asked "I don't know" Kisame replied. We circled around them making the two laughing girls stop laughing just as River woke up and sat up staring at us. "What are you all doing here?" she asked. That threw us off guard completely.

How could she have known who we were? I looked at Pein and he nodded which meant turn on the lights. There was no need to stay in the dark since she seemed to know who we were. "No wonder I felt like I was being watched when I was working "she said. Pein looked at us "question them it's time we get some answers" he said. Kisame and I had River. Hidan and kakuzu had Kali and Sasori and Deidara had Salem.

X River's P.O.V X

I was taken outside to be questioned. The night air was cool and the moonlight shown bright. I stayed silent unless I was spoken to because it was the akatsuki the girls and I were dealing with. I watched the two sit down in the lawn chairs and I sat next to the pool with my feet in the water. "Why are we here?" Kisame asked. "I don't know" I replied. "Where are we?" Itachi asked. I looked at him "we are in Los Angeles, California in the united states of America." I replied. They were just as lost as I was. I didn't know why or how they got here but I had a feeling this could get interesting. "Is there anyone conspiring against the akatsuki?" Kisame asked. I shook my head no. "How do you know who we are?" Itachi asked. I looked at him; his eyes were locked onto mine as if they were searching to see if I was lying. "for that answer the girls and I will have to tell you after this" I replied. They both looked at me oddly. For me this was strange they weren't acting like the ruthless killers they are.

"You realize that if we find out that you're lying about everything that you will die right?" Kisame asked. I blinked "I assure you that what I'm saying is true. I'm a bad liar." I replied before looking down at the water's surface. "What's Iraq?" Itachi asked. The word itself made me feel uncomfortable. I sighed not looking at them "it's a place that America is at war with." I replied. They must have read the letter I received today. "What's a taco?" Kisame asked. I laughed at that and I needed a laugh. "It's a food, now can I ask you something?" They just looked at me before nodding "why are you being so calm towards me instead of trying to hurt me to get the answers you want?" I asked. Their eyes not once left me "it's because we know what happened and we were told not to upset you." Itachi replied. I nodded and yawned I had no idea what time it was. "How old are you?" Kisame asked. "I'm 20 I'll be 21 in a few more days" I replied. At this moment I felt like we were playing 20 questions. "Aren't you a little young to be married?" Itachi asked me. I looked at him "I got married at 18 his parents weren't too happy about it and my parents are well dead so I can do whatever I want" I replied. They were getting too nosey and I didn't like it. But to be honest I didn't care it's not every day you get questioned by the akatsuki. "Anything else you'd like to know?" I asked. They shook their heads "no we're done lets go back inside." Kisame said. I nodded before following him. Itachi shut the sliding glass door and followed behind.

"Well?" Pein asked as I sat down next to Salem and Kali. We watched Itachi and the others tell him what they found out and sure enough they were the same story. "That still doesn't explain how River knows us" Pein said. Now everyone's eyes were on us "before I explain and show you, you have to promise not to kill us" I said. Pein looked at us with a sinister smirk "very well now start talking before I lose my patience" he ordered. I sighed because I didn't know how they would react to what I was going to tell them. I took a deep breath "ok well you're all from a TV show called naruto but how you got here is a mystery" I said. "She's lying" Kakuzu said. I was about to say something till Itachi cut me off "she's telling the truth" he defended calmly. "She is if she was she couldn't look you in the eyes" kali said. "Alright then show us" he demanded. I got up and hurried to my room to gather the proof I needed that would save not only my ass but my friends' ass. I knew someone was following me but I was more concentrated on getting one of the dvd seasons but I didn't know which one to get. I had all of them so far as well as the manga for it. Yeah I admit that I was a bit of a nerd but I couldn't help it. I groaned "better hurry he hates waiting" Itachi said out of boredom making me jump.

I just rolled my eyes before finding the right one and went back into the living room. "I have the proof" I said handing the manga with them in it to Pein. He looked through it before looking at me "very well you three will live for now" he said. We nodded "thanks now since you all have now where to go I'll go make sure there are enough blankets, there's two beds downstairs there's a bedroom down the hall and the couch reclines in two spots and one person can sleep long ways and there are some sleeping bags, but that's all I can really offer as far as sleeping arrangements go" I said. My friends just looked at me like I was crazy to be honest this was crazy letting 9 S rank criminals in our house is just beyond crazy. "I call Hidan and Kakuzu yelled in unison. Before running off to the basement it surprised me that they didn't fall down the stairs. "Konan and I have the guest room. Isn't there room for one in your room?" Pein asked. I blushed "umm yeah but but ummm I don't think that's a good idea" I stammered. "Itachi has to get enough rest so he can create a jutsu to takes us back where we belong so he's staying with you so get over it" Pein said. I puffed out my cheeks in irritation making me look like a puffer fish "it's my house" I said. He looked at me "that maybe so but I'm leader "he replied. I rolled my eyes I was mad now "You should be grateful I'm letting you stay!" I yelled before stomping off to my room. I had no control what so ever. I calmed down and decided to get ready for bed. I was lucky because by the time I got done Itachi had walked in. I glared at him before putting the manga and DVD's away "thanks for earlier" I said. "You're welcome" he replied in a bored tone. I yawned before crawling into bed "don't get any funny ideas Uchiha" I said as he crawled in beside me. "You're not my type" he replied. I smirked "trust me I'm your type." I said before yawning again it was an extremely stressful and exciting day. I turned onto my side holding onto my duck plushie. "Oh by the way I hit in my sleep you have been warned" I said before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

When I awoke Itachi was still asleep so I left my room to see if anyone else was up. Kali and Salem were gone to work so I was stuck with the entire akatsuki until they returned. Pein and Zetsu were the only ones up. I decided to make me a pot of coffee besides work I had to go shopping for clothes and food. They stuck out like a sore thumb and people would know who they were I couldn't let that happen. "River how about we make a compromise?" Pein asked. I looked at him "go on I'm listening" I replied. He smirked "everyone in the akatsuki is under my charge and since this is your house we will listen to you until we see fit to stray from them" he said. I nodded "fair enough now I have to go shopping today for clothes for all of you and food so I need Konan Hidan and Itachi" I said Pein nodded "good idea we don't need to stick out like a sore thumb there's probably too many people who know who we are" I nodded just as the coffee got done brewing. "Okay time for work" I said before going to the living room where my Xbox 360 was located. "What do you do?" pein asked. I sat down in front of the TV "I test video games for big video game companies." I replied.

I turned the TV on and turned the Xbox on. "So you get paid to do this?" I nodded in response "speaking of which my checks come in today" I replied. I was testing Halo 3 and soon will be testing Halo reach. "How much do you get paid?" kakuzu asked. I handed him a paycheck stub and he passed out. I laughed at that "what's going on?" Itachi asked. I laughed evilly he saw how much I made from work and passed out from it" I replied. They watched me play till noon.

I decided to get dressed before telling them what the plan was. "Alright Itachi, Konan and Hidan you three are going shopping with me I said. "Why the hell do we have to go?" Hidan asked. I looked at him seems like he would be the one id have a problem with. "Because you three look more normal than everyone else does River will be in charge be sure to listen to her" Pein said. They nodded the only one that seemed like they wanted to go was Konan. "Okay I only have a few rules as far as my car goes I prefer to listen to music so don't really talk to me and if you scream I'm kicking you out I don't care if have to walk. Now as far as the mall and Wal-Mart goes don't steal anything and act like normal people that means no sacrificing anyone" I said looking at Hidan. They nodded in understanding "okay now if you three will follow me I will get you some clothes to wear" I said.

They followed me into my room and looked at them "let's see my late husband looks to be the same size as you so this should work" I said. I looked through the closet and took out some clothes I didn't want to do this but it had to be done and no one else could wear these but them. I handed the clothes to them and looked at Konan she looked to be the same size as me. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top "this will work" I said they left and changed. I put curlers in my hair and put my makeup on. The three came back "ok now let me fix your hair." I said. I put curlers in konan's hair and just as the timer for mine went off. I took the curlers out of mine and played with the curls a little bit. I heard my phone go off I grabbed it off the bed and looked at it, it was a text from Kali I grinned "nice I'm so buying that" I said. "What?" Hidan asked. I looked at him "the new slipknot is out" I replied. The timer for konan's curlers went off and I took them out of her hair before looking at Itachi. "No" he said. I pouted "come on I won't do anything that you'll hate now come here." I told him. He was mad and I didn't care he would get over it eventually. All I did was take his hair out of the ponytail it was in. I looked at Hidan and without argument he came towards me letting me do whatever. When I was done I took the rest of Nathan's belongings out of the closet I didn't really know what to do with them. I got my check out of the mailbox and put it in my purse. "Ok before we go to the mall I have to cash my check" I told the three. They nodded as I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. They we hesitant at first but got in it anyways. I started it and put the top down this was the reason why I loved convertibles. I put my favorite mix cd in and we left. I stopped at the light when two guys pulled up beside me "hey baby what are you doing later tonight" one asked. I smiled "nothing why?" I replied. They both grinned at me "why don't you follow us we'll show you a good time" the other said. I smiled "on second thought why don't you arrogant pricks show yourselves a good time" I said just as 'break stuff' by limp bizkit came on.

I flipped them off and drove away. I am such a badass. "I hate those types of guys all they want is to get laid. They like those skinny little blonde chicks with nice asses and big boobs" I said. "You just described yourself" Hidan spoke. I laughed and nodded "yeah but those kind of guys want girls who are easy lays and me well I'm one of the most stubborn bitches you'll ever know besides those guys aren't my type." I replied. "What is your type of guy?" konan asked. As we drove into the mall parking lot. "I like guys that have bad boy attitudes and wear skinny jeans." I replied. She laughed "why the jeans?" I looked at her and laughed "it makes their butt stand out very nicely I'm a sucker for guys in skinny jeans" she laughed as we got out and walked inside. The first place we went too was fye so I could get that cd. After that konan and I went to Victoria's secret with the guys following after us because they didn't want to wait. After there we went to Hot Topic where they went to in that store I didn't know because I was talking to kali bout how Itachi pitched a little fit over his hair. "Did he really? She asked. I laughed and nodded to see Itachi come out of the dressing room wearing a pair of skinny jeans. He looked at me and smirked "I hate him." I said. Kali laughed "skinny jeans?" she asked. I just nodded before rolling my eyes at him. She laughed just as the three came up to the counter with clothes for them as well as for the others.

We got to Wal-Mart each of us had a cart to push. I knew that it was going to be a pain in the ass to get everything in my car. "I don't know what you all eat but you'll like my cooking. I think we will have tacos tonight" I said. "How long have you been cooking?" konan asked. I stopped and thought "ever since I was thirteen" I replied. I went aisle to aisle putting stuff into the had plenty of food in the house but since there is 12 of us staying there I better get more.

xItachi's P.

She was weird but I couldn't help but feel comfortable around her. What I did at the mall was just to torture her since I couldn't use the sharingan on her. I knew two of her weaknesses now and knew there probably more. I couldn't help myself it was considered as one of those I had to moments. I poked her in the side making her squirm away from me "oh you're funny" she said. I smirked at her as we got to the checkout counter. After that we were on our way to the house. "Oh I love this song" she said. She turned it up and started dancing and singing to it. "Time for another tattoo" she said. I looked at her "don't you have enough?" I asked. She shook her head no as we walked inside carrying bags to the kitchen. "Hey Salem I want another tattoo" she said. Salem nodded before going to her room with River following her. "She's going to be screaming" kali said. I could hear the needle but no screams of pain. We walked into the room and found River lying on her side she was getting a penguin on her lower back. "Doesn't it hurt?" Kali asked. River shook her head "no it doesn't" she replied. When Salem was finished River looked at her new body art "I love it" she said. "Hey I want one." Hidan said. Salem nodded and motioned him to sit down. As soon as she started he groaned "damn bitch that fucking hurts" he yelled. River started laughing before she left to cook dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

When I awoke I thought I would be back in my own bed at the base, but wasn't. I was In River's room. I felt something on my chest and when I looked River had her head and arm resting on me. She stirred a little before resting again. Her hair was in two low pig tails that went over her shoulders "I love you" she said letting out a high pitched squeaky yawn. I wondered what she was dreaming about but I couldn't help but think it was cute. Wait what was I am I doing I can't think like that. She sat up before realizing that she was over me. I saw her eyes widen before she scooted herself against the wall. "I'm so sorry Itachi I thought you were mister penguin." she said. I could see her body turning red I've never seen anyone blush like that before. "mister penguin?" I questioned. She held up a penguin plushie that she would always cuddle with at night. I chuckled at her "you are a strange little girl." She blinked her eyes and just looked at me "I'm not little and I'm sorry about sleeping on you" she said. I didn't mind it actually. "Don't worry about it." I told her. She just looked at me "you liked it didn't you?" She asked smirking. I smirked back "don't let it go to your head you're cock enough as it is." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me and then smirked "I know but that's what makes me so devilishly charming." She said. I rolled my eyes at her "you're so full of it." I said.

She laughed getting out of bed. I watched her leave and I couldn't help but think it was strange that I could talk to her so easily without her judging me or being afraid of me. I heard her scream before she came running into the room holding her close basket. Her skin was once red again. "What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer me. She was putting her clothes away when something dropped. I got out of bed and picked it up. When she turned around and saw what was in my hand she looked mortified. "I believe this is yours?" I asked. She snatched it out of my hand and put it away in the top drawer. "What happened?" I asked. "Hidan got into my clothes basket." She said. I tried not to laugh I honestly tried not to "you would think he would have learned his lesson with Konan" I said. Her skin was still red but not as it was before. "Still it's embarrassing I don't want people to know what I wear." She said. I loved teasing her it was fun "so who cares if you wear things" I said. She looked at me with shock plastered on her face. "I'm doomed" she said holding her face in her hands.

"You talked in your sleep." I told her. She looked at me with a confused look "what did I say?" she asked. I smirked "not telling." She pouted "tell me." I looked at her and an idea popped into my head "not unless you give me a back rub." I told her. I was actually just kidding about the whole back rub thing. I wasn't really going to make her do that. "Ok" she said. I was surprised that she agreed to it. I lay on my stomach as she sat beside me. I could feel her touch as she worked on my stress points. Do you get stressed out easily? I asked. "Yeah" I replied. I liked this it felt good. "Do you want to know what you said?" I asked. She stopped and let me sit up. "What?" she asked. I looked at her "you said I love you in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" I asked. She stayed silent before sighing "I dreamt about the time Nathan proposed to me. It was different than what any guy would do. It was Christmas and he told me he got me something and he wouldn't tell me, I had to guess what it was and even when I guessed he would say no. I got frustrated and he finally kissed me and slid the ring on my finger." She said. She was right that was weird. "That is different but you like different." I said. She laughed "that I do but I hated the fact that he joined the marines he was such a sweet guy until he went overseas. When he came back he was different. He was cold but he was committed to me as I was him even though we fought a lot and found ourselves growing apart." She said. I was confused now "How were you two committed to each other if you two fought?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed "you're so full of questions but I wanted children and he did as well. He promised that when he came back we would have children. See we thought that having kids would stop the fighting but now I see we wouldn't stop fighting kids or not. I would have had twins because twins run in my family. I have a twin sister who is married and has children of her own" she said. I looked at her "thanks my back feels great" I told her. She smiled "you're welcome. You know you are very easy to talk to usually you're quiet very quiet." She said.

I chuckled at that because she was right "I talk just not to a lot of people." I told her. She laughed as she left the room and I followed after her. "Hey River what's in two days?" Salem asked. I watched River grin "my birthday!" she said. Salem nodded "that's right you and I are going to a slipknot concert." I saw River grin widely before letting out a squeal "I love you!" she said. Salem laughed before walking to the kitchen. "I want to watch jackass" River said. "Yeah let's watch it! I'm in the mood for watching something stupid idiots" Kali said. River laughed and nodded before going to her room apparently to get the movie "what's this movie about" pein asked. Kali giggled "stupid hilarious shit!" she said. River came back with the movie and put it in her Xbox.

X River's P.O.V x

We watched the first one, then the second laughing at their stupidity. Some of the akatsuki laughed. Hidan complained about the movie until Pein threw a pillow at him. "I love it when people are in pain." I said giggling. "So do I" Kisame agreed. "Hey River what's for dinner?" Kakuzu asked. I laughed at that "I'm thinking spaghetti tonight with garlic bread" I replied. I was starting to enjoy their company it was nice to keep my mind off of things Nathan's funeral was tomorrow and I wasn't looking forward to it. "So how old will you be?" Konan asked. I smiled "I will be 21" I replied. We ended up playing 20 questions. We played for an hour before the perverted questions came out. Those ones were the funniest I was literally rolling on the floor with laughter. I went to my room and decided it was time for something spooky to watch. I grabbed paranormal activity and put it in the Xbox. I didn't tell them what I put in this was going to be fun. With the lights turned off I found myself getting closer to Salem and Kali and each of us had a hold on each other. We hadn't watched this yet so we were getting scared. We screamed and before I knew it konan had moved from her spot and was next to me. When it was over I turned on the lights and looked at everyone "I don't know about you but that scared the hell out of me but it was awesome" I said before going to cook dinner. As soon as dinner was done we ate before I put the godfather of sad movies titanic in. I grabbed a box of tissues and put it on the floor in front of us as the movie began to play. I was the first to start crying then Konan, then Kali, last was Salem.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

I was happy because today was my birthday. I had been looking at the photo albums and scrapbook seeing how I changed over the years. "What are you doing?" Itachi asked. He had just woken up and didn't know what was going on. "Looking at my past did ii wake you?" I asked him. He shook his head no and began looking at the album with me. "So that's you mom dad and sister?" he asked. I nodded "yes the only way you could tell us apart was by our eye color hers is blue." I replied. He nodded as we continued to look through the pictures. "You were cute when you were younger." He said. I blushed ever since they have been here he and I have gotten close. We looked through my scrapbook next. "If you guys are still here when I get another one I want to make one with you guys in it" I said. He nodded before looking athe the page we were on. "Is that Nathan?" he asked. I looked at the page it was nothing but Nathan and I. I wanted to cry. "It is it was our senior prom" I said as a tear slid down my cheek. I couldn't stop them from coming. I turned away from Itachi so he couldn't see me "you miss him don't you?" he asked. I nodded "I know that we weren't meant to be but I still cared about him." I sniffed. He wrapped his arms around me "hey it's your birthday you're not supposed to cry." He said. I turned around and cried into his chest "it's not fair why does it seem like the world is against me I can never be happy" I wept. I was tired of hurting I wanted to get married and have children of my own and die at an old age.

"River you and I are more alike than you know. The world isn't against you. If things went the way we wanted we would have never met." He told me. I sighed "You're right and I'm glad you're here." I told him. He sighed before looking at me "I know that you know I'm innocent of the crimes put against me but I want to know do I die?" he asked. I looked at him "yes Sasuke kills you if he knew the truth then it would be different I guess everything happens for a reason. But when you go back promise me that you'll stay away from him I don't want to lose a friend" I said. He hugged me "You know as much as I do that I can't promise you that but I'll try" he said. I nodded "sorry for worrying it's a friend thing once you become friends with me I worry about them because I'm so damn caring." I giggled I liked being in his arms I felt safe and comfortable. There was a certain calmness that I felt. "Come on birthday girl cheer up and everything will be fine." He said. It was then he poked me in the side making me laugh "I hate it when you use my weaknesses against me." I laughed out. "River get your skinny ass out here now." Salem yelled. "go on I'll be there" he said. I smiled and nodded before running to the kitchen. I had socks on so when I stopped I fell on the hard wood floor. I was laughing at myself and noticed that everyone saw me do it and just stared at me. "Nice one." Kisame said

I laughed as I got up off the floor and before I knew it I had a blind fold over my eyes. "What's going on?" I asked. "You have to stay like this till 4" Kali said guiding me to what I believe to be the living room. This was confusing. "Watch her till we get back make sure she doesn't take this off." Salem said. I was confused and concerned. I heard them leave "sucks for you River un." Deidara said. I didn't know where he was but I looked at the direction of his voice "shut up.' I told him before letting out a yawn. "Why are you tired for?" pein asked. I looked at him and pointed to the blind fold "I can't see anything is it 4 yet?' I asked. They were laughing at me "no River its only 2." Sasori told me. I groaned two more hours of being freaking blind folded to go. I didn't like this one bit. "Someone is impatient" Hidan snickered. I whined I wanted this thing off and I meant off. I reached up to untie the blindfold but I was stopped by someone tying my hands together. "What the hell!" I yelled trying to get the rope untied but ended up falling off the couch and onto the floor. "Sorry but we can't let you take that off. We will have to tie your feet together if you try again." Zetsu said. I groaned again "I feel like a fucking prisoner on my own birthday in my own house that's just fucking great." I said. They laughed again "get over it Kali gave us permission to give you 21 spankings now I suggest you settle down and behave yourself." Pein said.

He reminded me of my father he would say something like that to me if I was misbehaving. I stopped whining because I didn't want that happening. I lay there and before I knew it I fell asleep. Was awoken by someone shaking me "is it 4 yet?" I asked. "Yes River it is." Salem answered. It was quiet which was unusual considering there were 12 of us total "can I take this stupid thing off now?" I asked. I could no longer feel rope around my wrists. They probably took it off when I was sleeping. If I remove the blindfold do you promise to keep your eyes closed?" Kali asked. I nodded as I can feel the blindfold being taken off. She helped me up and led me into the kitchen and sat me down in a chair. I was happy for one the blindfold was off and two I could smell chocolate. "Ok open your eyes." Salem said. When I did I saw my favorite cake with the numbers 21 on it. "I love you guys but why the blindfold?" I asked. They laughed "everyone thought it would be funny to do it." Kali said. I only saw her and Salem. "What do you mean by everyone?" I asked. They laughed at me "everyone was in on this Itachi and Konan went with Salem and Kali while the rest of us made sure you didn't get nosey." Pein said. I heard everyone come into the room as Kali lit the candles and everyone began singing happy birthday to me.

I blew out the candles and made a wish. "German chocolate cake is awesome!" I squealed. But before I could even touch mine I was handed a present. I unwrapped it and saw a brand new scrap book. "Thank you but you didn't have to get me anything." I said. "you said you needed a new one so we got you one." Konan said. I smiled and began to eat my cake. After that Salem dragged me to the car and left.

X Itachi's P.O.V. x

It had been quite a few hours since River and Sale have been gone. "It's so boring without those two here." Kali said. I nodded in agreement it was boring. It was then that the door opened and in came Salem and a Staggering River attached to her. River was giggling up a storm which meant she was probably trashed. "How was the concert?" Kali asked. Salem laughed "it was awesome!" She said. "River looks like she enjoyed herself perhaps a little too much." Pein said. River giggled before standing straight up "I swear to drunk I'm not god." She said. Kali busted out laughing at her. I took River and led her to her room it was time for her to go to bed. I laid her down and she started giggling while squirming around. River it's time to go to bed." I told her she pouted and shook her head no. I left her alone and when it finally got quiet I figured that she had fallen asleep. I too had followed after.

I was awoken by hearing River groan she was suffering from a hangover. "What did we learn?" I asked. She groaned again "never drink 4 bottles of beer and 3 shots of vodka." She said. She whimpered. She got out of bed and staggered out of the room. I followed her and saw that she was getting water and taking 3 pain pills before looking at her arm. "Why is there a phone number on my arm?" she asked. "Don't know but if a guy calls for you we'll find out." I told her. She walked from the kitchen and went back to her room and went back to bed. I felt sorry for her but she had to learn a lesson the hard way. A few minutes later Hidan had appeared from the kitchen holding a pot and a spoon. "What's that for?" Pein asked He grinned I'm going to go wake River up." He said. Honestly I was waiting for her to hit him she was not in the mood to put up with his bullshit. He came back pouting "she hit me" he said. I laughed as he put the stuff away.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

It had been almost a month since we have been here in this house. I don't know why but Pein doesn't seem too big in a hurry to leave. River had been shopping for Christmas. Their holidays were weird yet I found them interesting. She had the tree up and had begun decorating. The three had gotten us stuff what it was we didn't know. We asked what it was they would just grin and say that you'll have to wait till Christmas. "River is you nieces coming?" Kali asked. River shrugged just as the phone rang. She left the tree and answered it. I don't know why but I found myself somewhat attracted her. When she hung up the phone she smiled "my nieces are staying for a week." She said. "Where are they going to stay?" Pein asked. She looked at me so I knew that wasn't good. "Oh no they are not sleeping with us." I told her.

She pouted "please they're good kids and they won't touch anything that's not theirs." She protested. I rolled my eyes "fine how old are they?" I asked. I didn't mind kids I Just didn't want 2 or 3 yrs. old. "They are 6" she replied. Okay that was better "fine but they sleep on your side of the bed." I told her. She nodded and smiled "Why do you have to watch them?" Pein asked. "My sister and her husband have to go on a business trip so they asked me to watch them since our parents are dead and his parents are on vacation." She replied as the doorbell rang. I always wondered how her parents died but I was afraid she would get upset about it. River ran to the door and opened it. It was her sister and she was right her and her sister looked exactly the same. "Sarah it's been so long I missed you." She said hugging her sister. "I missed you too and I'm so sorry to hear about Nathan." Sarah said. I didn't know what river was going to do. "I have shed my tears for Nathan and yet my heart is not broken." She replied just as two little girls tan towards her. They hugged her and she hugged them back "look at you two you've gotten so big." She said. They both looked like their mother except one had brown eyes. "Skyler and Lilly you be good for auntie River and her friends." Sarah said. Her husband had brought the girl's presents and them suitcases in and put the presents under the tree. "Bye mommy and daddy." They said as their parents left.

The girls looked around at every one of us in curiosity before going over to River. "Auntie River can we feed the lizard?" Lilly asked. She nodded before taking the girls to her room. When they came back the girls attacked her "Auntie can we see the fishies?" Skyler asked. River laughed before tickling her nieces "yes we will go see the fishies." She told them as they giggled. Lilly had snuck up behind River and pounced on her making her fall. I laughed "oh my god Itachi laughed we are going to die." Deidara said. I looked at him "shut up." I said. "Who wants to go to the aquarium?" River asked. "I'll go.' I told her. The ones that were going besides the four of us were Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori. We walked around looking at the fish and I must say this was cool. I liked it in this world there was no need to be on the lookout for danger. Kisame was fascinated by the fish. He was my best friend and didn't judge me. "We definitely don't have fish like these back at home I'm almost kind of sad that we have to leave." He said. I nodded in agreement when I noticed he was staring at me. "What?" I asked. You've changed has River brainwashed you? You're not acting like you used to." He said. I shook my head "no she hasn't brainwashed me. I don't know what's going on. It's difficult to explain." I told him. He smirked at me "you like her don't you?" he asked. I looked at him was it possible to like her? I couldn't it would never work out between us because we are from different worlds. "Only as a friend I could never like her more than that." I told him. I looked at River who was looking at the fish with her nieces. Every now and then she would look at me before one of the girls would point at a fish that would swim by. "This place is awesome un." Deidara said. "It is do you think the girls will miss us when we leave?" Sasori asked. I shrugged for I didn't know. "Ready to leave?" River asked. We nodded before leaving for home.

It was late and the girls were in bed while we were watching America's funniest home videos. River laughed more than we did. "I enjoy watching people get hurt." She said. When it came to people being in pain on TV she would laugh. They had some with little kids in it. River sighed "I want a baby. Hey dad can I have a baby?" She asked. River had asked Pein why we hadn't left yet and he told her that he thought of the girls like daughters to him. "No you can't have a baby." He said. River pouted "but I want one." She whined Pein found this amusing. "I'll give you a baby." Deidara said. Pein looked at him sternly "no you will not." He said. River laughed before getting up and going to her room apparently to go to bed. Kali and Salem were at work already. Tomorrow was Christmas day so there was no telling what was going to happen. "These girls are something else." Hidan said. Everyone went silent for he was right. "If it wasn't for them we would be out on the street doing who knows what and people would know exactly who we were if it wasn't for them especially since we are criminals." Konan said. We nodded because what they both said was true but that didn't explain why we showed up here in this house we could have showed up anywhere but here.

xRiver's POV.

"Auntie Wake up its Christmas!" the girls screamed. I woke up and I turned into them I was just as excited as they were I mean seriously it's not every day that you celebrate Christmas with the entire akatsuki in your house. Everyone must have been up considering that Itachi wasn't still asleep. They girls and I ran into the living room finding everyone awake. And smirking at me. "What?" I asked. They pointed up towards the ceiling and when I looked up I saw the dreaded mistletoe. That wasn't too bad the girls already tore into their gifts so I knew there wasn't anyone beside me or so I thought. I saw Itachi standing next to me he was watching the girls tear into their presents. "Oh no I'm not I refuse!" I said. Kali smirked " you have to." I shook my head no and before I knew it he spun me around to where I was facing him and kissed me. I was shocked then come to find out someone told him about the mistletoe. I took the mistletoe down and threw it at Kali because I knew she was the one who put it up there. I saw Lilly come up to me and handed me a gift it was from my sister. I opened and found not one not two but 10 bags of truffles. I squealed in delight "I love my sister" I said. I told the girls to go play in my room so we could give the akatsuki theirs and unwrap ours as well. I ended up with a dagger from kali and the new HIM cd from Salem. Kali got a sketchbook and degravitation manga series. Salem got lots of ink from Kali and I. Konan got a digital camera and a scrapbook from the three of us as for the guys that was the hard part. We ended up getting them kunai's and Shurriekens each had different designs on them. They were pretty happy about that. " I bet this cost a lot." Kakuzu said. The girls and I laughed it didn't matter what the cost was. What mattered was spending time with the ones you care about and see the looks on their faces that was pretty funny to see.

I was already into my first bag of truffles. I was addicted to them and I could never stop eating them they were so stinking good and if anyone touched them I would cut their hand off. Kali and Salem knew that from experience. "keep eating them and you're going to get fat." Salem said. I blinked before rolling my eyes "no I won't I can eat all I want and not gain a pound." I replied before sticking my tongue out at her. She stuck hers out back at me before I got up to cook dinner. In a way I was glad he kissed me I couldn't stop smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

an: sorry for it being short i had a little writers block and i couldnt think of anything else but this so i hope you all enjoy

Super bowl. The day where the top two football teams play against each other for the Lombardi trophy. This year it was the Steelers and the colts. "The colts are going to win tonight." Salem said. The colts were her favorite team and the Steelers were Kali's. "No Steelers will win bitch." Kali taunted. Salem looked at her "You're the bitch you fool." Salem snapped. Every year they would be like this even if their favorite teams weren't playing. "Are they always like this?" Hidan asked. I nodded "yup not me though I could care less I just like the commercials and the half time show." I replied. Kali and Salem were worse than kids I wanted to smack them sometimes. "How about we make a bet? If my team wins you have to get a tattoo of my choosing." Salem said Kali looked at her and nodded. "And if my team wins you have to do whatever I tell you." She said Salem nodded before the both of them looked at me. I shook my head "Oh no I'm not getting involved in this forget it." I told them. I did not want to have any part of this madness.

They both looked at me before crossing their arms over their chests "come on it'll be fun!" Salem said. I raised my eyebrow at her "I don't think so." I told them. They finally gave up and shook on their bet. I for one will not make a bet with them for I know for a fact that they cheat and I always end up losing. I didn't care any longer about the game I was too amused by watching my two best friends argue and trash talk each other. "What's the point of this game?" Pein asked. I explained everything to them just in time for the Steelers to make a touchdown. "Yeah look at that your team sucks." Kali said. Salem pushed her back. I could tell she was getting mad. But either way I knew wasn't going to end well. Each of the teams was scoring left and right and every time they would trash talk each other. I on the other hand was too into the half time show to care it as my favorite band of all time Green Day. The commercials were funny especially the Dorito's one. Finally with 10 secs in the game the steelers had but a few feet to go before they won the game. Kali jumped up and yelled out "yes my team won you have to do what I tell you." She taunted. Salem rolled her eyes before we split up to go to bed.

I had to say this was the most interesting super bowl ive ever witnessed. "I want to go on a walk want to join me?" I asked Itachi. He nodded before I grabbed my flashlight. We headed out the back door and down a path going to the woods. "Where are we going?" he asked. There's a spring I like going to down here. I go there to clear my mind when I'm upset" I answered as we made our way down the trail. "Do you come here a lot?" He asked. I nodded as we got to the spring. The moonlight was glistening off the water and everything around it. "It's beautiful here." He said. I sat down on a rock and sighed no one knows about this but me and you now." I told him. We sat in silence for what it seemed like 2 hours. Hearing the water seemed so relaxing that it started making me drowsy. Feeling that made my mind at ease we headed back into the house and went to bed.

When we got up we decided to get everything ready for tonight's pool party. Salem was not too happy about if for she had been prey to Kali's demands all day. So far she had to cook breakfast and go to the park and yell 'I'm a fucking idiot' as well as act like a chicken. Everyone was in their swimsuits hanging out by the pool. "I'll go put some music on!" I yelled I ran inside and brought the speakers out and turned on some techno music. When I ran back outside and jumped into the pool. When I surfaced I started laughing "woo I haven't done that forever!" I yelled. When everyone was in the pool we decided to play a game of chicken. It was me and konan vs. Kali and Salem. I knew she was planning something but I was too concentrated on her I didn't notice her hand come up behind me and untied my bathing suit top. I caught it just in time "that's playing dirty you cheater." I told her she grinned at me as I tied it back this time in a double knot I was not taking the chance again. I used my strength to push her backwards making her fall in the water "I win!" I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me before I got off Konan's shoulders .


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Xitachi's POVX.

We had been here in this world for 3 months now and it's been good even though we haven't been training like we should be. The girls have been down about something. It had something to do with February 14. What was going on we didn't have a clue. "What's wrong with you three? You have been moping around the house all morning." Hidan asked. Kali groaned followed by Salem then River. We just stared at them "it's valentine's day the worst holiday of all time." Salem said. We still looked at them. "What about it?" Pein asked. "You're supposed to spend the day with someone special that's why it sucks." River said. Hidan was listening to River's I pod ignoring the conversation. He had stolen it from her room. "Anyways is there a place to train?" Pein asked.

River thought for a second "you can use the woods just don't make any big explosions and don't blow up my spring." She said. That spring really meant a lot to her. Pein nodded "very well." He said. River got up "When you guys go train us three won't be here so don't eat everything in the kitchen I'll be bringing food home." She said. They nodded before River left to get dressed "I take it you two have to go to work?" I asked. Salem and Kali both nodded "yep River is going to the gym because she thinks she's getting fat." Salem said. "I never said that. Besides my body is way too sexy to be fat." She said smirking. I shook my head at I've never met a girl as cocky as her. "Someone definitely has an oversized ego." Zetsu said. River laughed before she and the girls left. We left the house to go training out in the woods staying clear from River's spring.

This would give me the time to work on the jutsu. I've worked on it some for a while now. For the first half of training Kisame and I had a little match between us two. And for the rest of the time I stayed in meditation at the spring. "So this is where you were" Kisame said. I cracked one eye open to look at him. I didn't say anything to him. "How's the jutsu coming along?" He asked. "It's going we should be able to leave in 5 months." I told him. He sat down next to me "you know that once we leave we can never come back right?" he asked. I looked at him knowing that it was impossible to stay in meditation. "Yeah so?" I replied. I honestly didn't know what he was getting at. "Which means you better tell River how feel." He said. I looked down at the water "It's that obvious isn't it." I said. The more I've been around her the more I realized that I loved her. "Itachi it's obvious to me because I'm your best friend I don't know if the others know but you have to tell her before it's too late." He said. I sighed "I don't deserve her she deserves better. If I told her she would want to stay with me and I don't want to endanger her life." I replied. I didn't want her to live that life. She is better off staying in this world.

"Dammit Itachi do you realize that this could be your only chance at happiness? God you are so stubborn, but fine if you don't tell her before we leave I don't want to hear it." He told me He was right but she couldn't love me as I loved her. "I'm going back to the house." I said. I left him and went inside. We had been outside for hours so it was possible for River to be back. When I walked inside River was at the table eating. "How was training?" she asked. "It was good how was your work out?" I asked. "It was good ran 20 miles lifted weights and did some yoga." She replied. She tossed me a hamburger before leaving the table "I'm going to get in the shower and lay down for a bit." She said before she left. "Hey foods here!" Hidan yelled. They must have been done for today. "Where's River?" Pein asked. "Shower probably." I replied. Kisame looked at me and shook his head. "She paid that much for cheeseburgers! That's outrageous!" kakuzu said. We laughed at him he was always such a tightwad and it was funny to watch him freak out. "How's the jutsu coming along?" Pein asked me. "It will be about 4 to 5 months and it will be done." I said. Pein nodded "good" he said before he and Konan left. Those two have been together for a while. We didn't know for sure whether or not they were married. "Hey do you think River will let me play the X box?" Deidara asked.

I shrugged because I didn't know. "I don't know ask her" I said. He left to ask her as I went into the living room. He had taken a fascination to video games. She came into the living room with a towel wrapped around her. "Which one?" She asked. He held up Halo and she put it in and left to apparently finish her bath. "you interrupted her bath to play a stupid game?" Hidan asked. Deidara looked at him "it's not stupid it's got explosions and explosions is art and art is a bang!" He said. "Damn Hippie." Hidan mumbled. We watched him play for an hour before Kali walked in. She just looked at him then at everyone else in the room. "art is a bang!" Deidara said. Kali shook her head "God Deidara you such a hippie" She said. Hidan threw his arms up in the air "Finally someone who agrees with me!" he said. Kali laughed before she went to her room. We watched as Hidan followed after her just as River came out. "Thought you were going to sleep?" I asked.

She sat down and began to put lotion on her arms and legs. "I'm too restless to sleep right now so I want to play guitar hero." She said. Deidara let her turn off the game before she put in a new one. We watched her play before she was done and went to her room. Kisame was playing now. I walked into her room and she was lying face down on the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked she giggled which meant nothing was wrong. "Nothing just relaxing gosh you're so nosy." She said. I chuckled at her but there was something that confused me. "River can I ask you something?" I asked. She rolled over onto her back and sat up "sure what's up?" she replied. She grabbed a bottle of nail polish and began painting her fingernails lime green. "How can you be so caring and happy when your parents and husband are dead?" I asked. She looked at me " I used to be depressed about my parents but I realized that what's done is done and that I had to move on with my life instead of living in the past." She answered. "That's what I need to do I need to start focusing on my future." I replied.

She began painting her toenails now. "I know you didn't kill your clan. You don't like violence; you're a pacifist like me. So why would someone who doesn't like violence be in the akatsuki?" she asked. I was shocked that she knew so much about me "I don't know why I did it." I told her. She looked at me "I'm sorry if this is upsetting you I just wanted to know." She said. I shook my head "don't worry about it im used to it I just wished Sasuke knew the truth and that everything I did was for him." I said. She put the nail polish away and laughed. "I know you hide and all but you're an awesome big brother." She said. I smirked at her I've tried and tried to figure her out but I can't she was very confusing to me. The more I got to know her the worse it got. "You are confusing." I told her. She just looked at me and blinked "how?" she asked. "It's how you act. You're defiant, stubborn cocky and yet you're generous sensitive funny and hyper. It's like you're a walking contradiction." I replied. She giggled " well I am Satan's daughter after all." She said. I looked at her in confusion "what?" I asked. "my mom called me that I was the more difficult one. I was the hellion always getting in trouble I've out grown some of it." She said. I laughed I still didn't get her but still I can't stop talking to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Today the girls are taking us to the gym they go to. Apparently the gym was having a special or something. Kisame, Kakuzu and Zetsu decided not to go. The rest of us were curious to see what this place had to offer. "So what does this place have?" Pein asked as we walked towards the door. "Think of it as training if you will. We will how you how to use everything." Kali said as we walked inside. Everything was strange to me. We all stretched before the showed us how to use the equipment.

xRiver's POV.

I thought it was funny to see them use the equipment. I had begun lifting weight when Deidara showed up. "What are you doing?" he asked. I looked at him "uhhh lifting weights." I told him. Deidara was annoying to me because he would interrupt my baths every time he wanted to play video games. He left me alone and I was glad. Itachi figured out how to use the equipment before the others had. "River do yoga with me I want to make sure I'm doing this right" she said. I left my weights and decided to join her. She and I both new the guys were watching us. I could care less. "Who wants ice cream after this?" Salem asked. That was my favorite word, well one of my favorite words. I started waving my arms crazily "Me! I do I do!" I said. Salem laughed at me. "You're going to throw what you did away and get fat on ice cream?" Sasori asked. I nodded "I already told you I won't get fat." I defended. "Chill out River we were joking." Pein said. I looked at them " very funny you guys crack me up." I said sarcastically. "Sarcasm was not needed." Hidan said. I rolled my eyes at him as we got to dairy queen. We all got blizzards even for the three that were still at home. We ate ours and they went out to train leaving just me Salem and Kali by ourselves.

"You know when they leave this house will feel so empty?" Salem asked. I nodded for she was right. We were used to them being here. "Who would you miss the most?" I asked. "For me it would be Sasori" Salem said. "I would miss Hidan the most what about you River?" Kali asked. I looked at them "Itachi" I replied. We've notice you two have been spending time with each other do you like him or something?" Salem asked. I nodded "this is going to sound strange but I think I love him but I couldn't tell him. If I did he couldn't stay here, he couldn't come visit me and he wouldn't let me stay with him. So either way I won't win." I answered. They had been here for a total of 3 and half months now and I realized that I loved him. "I feel sorry for him his whole life is a lie everything we used to know about him is different." Kali said. I nodded in agreement not telling them about the conversation he and I had a while back. "I heard they will be leaving in 5 months" Salem said. I heard Itachi say something about that too. "That's July isn't it?" Kali asked. I nodded because the three of us had wondered what it would be like to live in their world we would give up everything to do so. "I wish we could go to their world just one day to see what it's like." Salem said. The three of us sighed. "Hey look on the Brightside they get to be with us on the 4thof July" I said. "Let's give them a farewell they will never forget!" Kali said.

Salem and I nodded in agreement and they came back inside from training. "What are you talking about?" Kisame asked. We smiled "nothing" Salem said. They looked at me dammit why did they have to look at me. "I'm going to the spring" I said before running off. I couldn't tell them it was a surprise and should be kept as such. I reached the spring and sat down to relax my mind was too restless. "What are you doing?" Kisame asked making me jump almost out of my skin. I looked up at him "you scared the shit out of me" I said. He sat down next to me "sorry our specialty is sneaking around not getting caught." He said. I looked back at the water before sighing. "What's wrong?" he asked. I couldn't believe that he noticed. "There is one thing but it doesn't matter now." I replied. "You like Itachi don't you?" he asked. I blushed "yes but we could never be together because you have to go back to your world and if I told him he would make me stay here either way we can't be together so why should I even bother." I responded. He looked at me "you never know we could come back and visit." He said. "Do me 2 favors. Don't tell him that I love him and make sure he stays safe as long as he stays alive I'm happy." I told him. He looked at me before nodding at me "I will see to it that he stays safe." He said before leaving me alone. It meant a lot to me. The sun was beginning to set and the crickets started chirping.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

They had been here for 7 months now. Itachi had completed the jutsu and that made today their last day. Itachi had done some tests and each one turned out to be a success. They would be leaving tonight. We were doing some last minute shopping for the cookout tonight. It was just Kali, Itachi, Hidan, and I. Kali liked metal same as me so we were listening to slipknot as we went. I was being a hellion today head banging to the music making faces at people who drove by. "You had red dye today didn't you?" Kali asked. I smiled sheepishly "maybe." I replied. I had a red dye allergy it made me hyper as hell. "What's that got to do with her?" Hidan asked. Kali laughed at him "she's allergic to it and it makes her hyper as hell and she's prone to laughing fits." She replied. Just as an old couple pulled up beside us at the light. I could not resist so ii put my hands on the window and pretended to lick the glass. When they saw me they made the funniest looking faces. I laughed because it was funny.

"I can't take you anywhere can I?" Kali asked. I shook my head "River you're a fucking twit." Hidan said. That made me laugh more "I know I am." I replied. Itachi was being quiet like he was in deep thought. "Itachi you're being too loud." I said. He looked at me "oh really?" he asked. "Oh my god he spoke" Kali said. I laughed again as we pulled into the driveway. We had everything now and now all we have to do is cook it. We decided to cook it now so we could eat before we decided to play with the fireworks. We were having grilled chicken baked potatoes salad and corn on the cob. "Where are we going to set off the fireworks at?" Kisame asked. Ii didn't look up from the grill. "There's a field close by" I replied. Everything was almost done now. "River how much longer?" kakuzu asked. I laughed "it's almost done." I replied. It seemed like they were in a hurry to leave. The girls and I were sad that they had to go but we wouldn't show it. Itachi had walked up and asked if I needed help. I told him I didn't and he walked away it was done now anyways nothing I needed help with. I brought the chicken inside with the rest of the food. "Looks good River." Pein said. I giggled "thanks now let's get eating" I yelled.

I watched everyone get their food before I got mine. We ate in silence because everyone knew it was getting close for them to leave they were wearing their cloaks now and the clothes that they wore while they were here are going with them. We waited until it was 9 to go to the field. We had bought a lot of fireworks so it should be a while before they can leave. We set the first one off the next before setting them all off. I loved fireworks the way they exploded, the colors they made, and the sounds the made. Every year they were worth it. I looked at everyone and saw that they were enjoying it as much as I was. Every now and then I could see Itachi stare at me. I wish he knew how much he meant to me. We walked back silently "well I guess it's time to go" Pein said. Itachi opened the portal that would take them back. One by one they left until it was only Itachi he hugged me "we'll see each other again I promise." He said. I looked at him "Don't make a girl a promise if you know you can't keep it." I told him as tears slid down my cheeks. He hugged me again before he walked into the portal and we watched it close. I ran to my room and cried for I knew I would never see him again. "River?" Kali asked. "It's not fair!" I sobbed. It was only her and I in my room. "River you know they had to leave." She said. "I know but why the hell did I have to get so attached to him?" I asked punching my pillow with my fist. I was angry with myself. "River there's nothing wrong with that." She replied. I shook my head I felt like the world and everyone was against me.

I stayed in my room not wanting to deal with anyone. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep well tonight so instead I decided to play x box until I passed out. I woke up in my room apparently Salem or Kali brought me here. I didn't know for sure but I really wasn't in the mood still I just wanted to be left alone. I went to the spring and stayed there. I watched the water trickle down the little waterfall into the spring and watched the water fall out of it. I could see little minnows swim around in the pool. This was calming me though I still didn't like being in the house without the akatsuki there.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11

xItachi's povx

I missed her. That day that we left she started talking in her sleep again. She was saying don't leave me she was crying as well. I felt bad because she was the second girl I loved and lost. I couldn't take it anymore I had to see her. I've gone long enough without seeing her for 3 months. I sat up and put some clothes on "where are you going?" Kisame asked. I looked at him "I'm going to see her." I replied. He looked at me "Are you crazy? What if Pein finds out?" he whispered. I looked down "I miss her Kisame." I whispered back. He just stared at me "we all miss them but you heard Pein we are not allowed to go to the girl's world." He said. I didn't care I was going to see her. "Kisame just don't say anything to Pein about this." I told him. He groaned before nodding and that was that. I did the jutsu and immediately I was in the girls' kitchen. I walked into River's room and found her fast asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful.

She sat up before getting out of bed and walked out of her room. I knew she was walking in her sleep so I was safe from being spotted by her. I knew she would be coming back and I was right she came back and laid back down just as Kali came into her room. "What the hell was that for?" she asked. River woke up and yawned "what's going on?" she asked. "You fucking hit me" Kali yelled. I stayed hidden and watched River look at her friend like she was crazy. "I did?" River asked. Kali nodded "yes you did now I'm locking the door and if you manage to get through that I'm tying you to the bed." Kali threatened before she left apparently to go back to bed. River sat there before she let out a yawn and laid down. I watched her but hid when she looked my way I didn't want her to see me. She looked away and to my luck she fell back to sleep. I walked up to her and moved a few strands of her hair away from her face. "I may have lost her but I'm not going to lose you not now not ever." I whispered. I kissed her softly "I love you River and I always will." I said before I left her to go back. I didn't want to but I had to in fear of being caught by Pein.

"How is she?" Kisame asked. I looked at him 'good I think she was asleep when I got there." I replied. Kisame shook his head as I laid down "I told you that you should have told her when you had the chance." He said as I laid back down. I rolled my eyes before I went to sleep. I woke up and decided to get some breakfast and everyone was up I was a little worried that Pein might have found out about what I did. "I miss River's cooking." Deidara said. We all did her food was good. They missed her for that and she was fun to be around. "I wish we could go back and see them." Konan said. Kisame looked at me just as Zetsu walked in. He was on morning look out. "Our enemies are getting nosy I suggest we move the base." He said. Pein took a drink of his tea "very well." He said. We all just looked at him "where are we going?" Sasori asked. "All I can say is that we are "going back we are much safer there." Pein said. It seemed that he too missed the girls also. "Back as in girls' world back?" Sasori asked. Pein nodded and we knew what that meant pack everything up because we are leaving in the evening.

Finally I wouldn't have to sneak around to see River. We separated grabbing what we had we were glad to be going back. "Looks like you'll get to be with your girlfriend now." Kisame said. I looked at him "she's not my girlfriend yet." I replied. He started laughing as he shook his head. We waited till it was 5 before we left for their world. We ended up in the basement of their house. All we heard was someone walk in high heels above and then the sliding glass door shut. "When are we going to let them know we are here?" Zetsu asked. That's when an idea popped in my head "I have an idea wait here." I said. I went into Rivers room and sure enough she still had truffles. I took the bags and one by one I made a trail with them before returning to the basement. "What did you do?" Deidara asked. "I made a trail with River's truffles." I replied. River was over protective of those things and she would know something was up if she saw them scattered all over the place upstairs. We heard the door slide open then shut again. "Why are my truffles on the floor?" We heard River ask. "Don't know but they lead to your room." Kali said. We heard the footsteps fade away and snuck up the stairs and waited for them in the kitchen.

"That's weird how did they get like that if the three of us were outside?" river asked. Their voices were getting closer now. "Let's get something to eat." Salem said as they walked into the kitchen. They stopped when they saw us. "Oh my god what are you all doing back here?" Kali asked. River and Salem looked like they were going to pass out River pinched Salem and Salem slapped River across the face. "What are you two doing?" Kali asked. River shook her head "making sure this isn't a dream." She replied. I chuckled at her and walked up to her "river if this was a dream would you feel this?" I asked as I poked her sides. She squirmed away before glaring at me "you did that to my truffles." She said. I smirked at her. "So what about this doesn't explain why you're here?" Salem said. Pein looked at them "our enemies were getting nosy so we are moved our hideout here." He said. The girls nodded "I'm sure there is another reason?" River asked. We nodded "we missed you three and river's cooking." Kakuzu replied. River laughed at that. I missed her laugh it was good hearing it again. "Alright its fine with us just makes yourselves at home." She said. To me whenever I saw her I felt like I was at home. We went to unpack and everything and came back River was in the kitchen still this time she was cooking dinner. I was going to tell her soon. I just didn't know when. I knew we both liked each other we just needed the right opportunity to tell each other. Salem and Sasori had gotten together as well as Hidan and Kali. What odd couples they were.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12.

Everyone was getting ready for a Halloween party something we never did the first time we were here. Pein dressed as punk version of Hugh Heffner and Konan dressed as a playboy bunny. Salem and Sasori dressed as pirates. Deidara dressed as a punk River had done his hair. Hidan was a pimp and Kali dressed as a pimpette. We had now figured out that Zetsu could figure out he could separate himself from the Venus flytrap he dressed as Jason Voorhees. Kisame was dressed up as a mutant surfer River also did his hair. Kakuzu was dressed up like a zombie. What River was going as we had no clue she had kept it a secret from everyone. She wasn't dressed yet she was helping everyone else get ready. "Kali guess what?" she asked. Kali somehow knew what she was going to say and rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She said. "Guess what?" River asked again. Kali sighed knowing there was no way River would stop until she said what. "What River?" Kali asked. River grinned "you're a hoe but not just any hoe you're Hidan's hoe" she said. Kali hit her upside the head "go get ready." She said. River ran to her room closing the door behind her. I wasn't going I had taken some of River's manga to keep me occupied while everyone was gone.

"Kisame come here." I told him. He looked at me before walking over to where I was sitting "What is it?" he asked. I looked at him "keep an eye on her for me." I said. He blinked "fine but I still think you should be the one to look after her." He said just before River came into the living room. She was dressed as a prisoner wearing platform boots and had a pair of handcuffs attached to her wrist. I knew for a fact there was going to be a problem if I went. "You sure you don't want to come with us?" she asked. I knew I was going to be alone and I was fine with that "I'm sure you guys go have fun I'll see you all later" I told her. She looked down before nodding "okay well we are going to leave now" she said. I nodded at her as they left I decided to open up a book to pass the time.

xRiver's POVx

We have been at the party for two hours dancing, having fun drinking and getting hyper off of the candy they had. I sat down at the bar to relax for a minute, before a guy sat beside me asking me if he could buy me a drink. "River come dance with me." Deidara said. I nodded leaving the guy at the bar. We left before any fights could break out. "War is pointless." I heard Itachi say as we opened the door. "Says the guy who killed off his entire clan." Deidara said. Itachi got up and walked outside. Something was wrong I could feel it in my gut. I followed after him and found him at the spring siting down. "What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't move or look at me. "Itachi what's wrong?" I asked again. "nothing." He replied. I sat down next to him. "Itachi you can tell me what's wrong." I told him. "Why did they choose me for that mission anyone could have done it then I could have saved her." He said. Her? What did he mean by her? I knew he was talking about his clan but who else was he talking about. "Saved who?" I asked. The wind was a slight breeze that started giving me cold chills every now and then.

He sighed. "My old girlfriend." He replied. I never knew he had one. "She was just like you in every way and I was forced to kill her." He said. I want talking I wanted him to get what needed to be said out. "I just don't want to hurt you." He said. I had listened long enough I rested my hand against the side of his face and he just looked at me. "We both have had pretty rough lives. We will get through this together that's if you'll have me. And you can't hurt what was already damaged. I said. He looked at me "River are you sure?" he asked. I smiled "yes I love you and nothing can change how I feel about you." I assured him. He smiled at me "and I love you but you know we are stuck together now right?" he asked. I watched him take the other cuff and attach it to his wrist. "I wouldn't have it any other way" I smirked. He smiled before kissing me softly. Finally after a year of hiding our feelings from each other we could now be together. We decided to go back inside it was getting cold. "It's about time you two got together." Kali said. I smiled before Itachi and I decided to get ready for bed as well as everyone else. Everyone was drunk to a certain extent except for Zetsu he didn't drink at all as well as Salem she was our designated driver. Itachi and I joined everyone in the living room "guys I have gills! Oh my god I'm going to die." Kisame said before he ran into a wall collapsing on the floor.

We laughed at that we had a little more to drink here at home so something told me things were going to be hell. Sasori started quacking like a duck everyone burst into laughter. Kali started bowing towards Hidan "I'm not worthy to be in the presence of the pope." She said. I laughed "guess what I'm James bond." I said grabbing the phone I was going to call the pope. "Hello?" a girl answered. "Sarah what are you doing at the pope's house?" I asked. It was then that a man's voice came on the phone. "What is it child?" He said. "I'm James bond and I'm coming to rescue you from the evil rubber duckies that are going to take over the world." I said. Itachi came closer to me and I made my hand look like a gun and shot him. He fell to the ground. There was no answer on the other end so I was tempted to call back. "River the pope is right here." Kali said. I put the phone down and walked over to Hidan. It was then that I felt arms wrap around me. I looked at Itachi "im sorry I didn't mean to kill you please don't eat my soul." I said. "oh my fucking god." Kali said. Hidan smacked her "no cussing." He said. I ran away from Itachi and went into my room hiding behind the door and found Kali. "I'm James bond and I'm hiding from the pope." She said I nodded "imp James bond and I'm hiding from a ghost." I said.

After that I don't remember much. I groaned as I sat up " oh god what the hell happened?" Kali asked. I shrugged and saw Itachi staring at us "no more." He said. I looked at him before he showed us the video that was made that night. "Look on the brightside at least nothing bad happened." Salem said. I nodded "let's agree not to do that again." Hidan said. We nodded "it was fun though." Kali said. I felt Itachi wrap his arms around me "you really need to control how much you drink." He said. I nodded "I won't drink anymore I promise." I told him. When I make promises I keep them. I was happy now that we were together and nothing will ever change that.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

We were going to the movies tonight to see my bloody valentine. Itachi and I have officially been dating for a week now. We were walking around waiting before going into the theater. "What time does the movie start again?" Sasori asked. I looked at the tickets "It starts at 5 and we have 10 minutes. So let's get going." I said. To my surprise we were the only ones in the theatre so that was good. The movie started out good could have done without the whole sex scene with the prostitute but other than that it was pretty good. When the movie was over we decided to walk around the mall. "Have I told you that you're my world and that I look forward to growing old with you?" Itachi asked. I looked at him. To me this sounded familiar like it came from a movie that I watched when a guy made this cheesy speech before he…..OH MY GOD! Could he be proposing to me? "Really?" I asked. "Yes and I mean that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and raise a family. Together we can do anything. "He said. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. "I watched him take something out of his pocket making me get more and more excited by the second.

"Here" He said handing me a thin long shaped box. I looked at it before opening it. Inside laid a beautiful topaz necklace. I loved it I really did but I was a little disappointed. "Oh thanks." I said. He looked at me "do you not like it?" he asked. Now I felt bad "oh sweetie I do I really do I thought you were proposing to me." I replied. He smirked at me "We have only been dating for a week river it's too early for that." He replied. "Oh" was all I said to him. "Oh wait I forgot something." He said. I looked at him confused now. "What did you forget?" I asked. It was then that he kneeled and took my left hand. "Will you marry me?" he asked. I felt like I was about to cry "yes I will but you're a jerk teasing me like that and what about it being too early?" I asked. He kissed me "I was kidding." He replied. He slid the ring on my finger "this belonged to my mother.' He said. I looked at it, it was absolutely beautiful and I would cherish it always. "Congrats you two" Konan said. I smiled as we left the mall. The more I thought about it the more scared I got.

Why did he propose so soon? I couldn't believe I was having second thoughts about this. "River is something wrong?" Deidara asked. "Nothing" I replied. "River something is wrong what is it?" he asked again. I looked at him 'Deidara nothing is wrong go away." I yelled. I needed to talk to someone and that someone was Konan. "Konan can I talk to you can I talk to you?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded. "What's wrong?" she asked. I sighed "I can't do this" she just looked at me "do what?" she asked. "I can't marry him it's just too soon." I said. She giggled "sweetie it's normal for a ninja to propose early because we aren't guaranteed to come back from missions." She said. I nodded "but is it normal to be scared?" I asked. She nodded "Yes it normal but you can do it. You two are made for each other. You'll be fine." She said. I felt better now and decided to put the vid that was made of us drunken fools on YouTube just out of curiousness to see how many people would watch it before going to the spring to think my thoughts through.

xItachi's povx

She was scared. I could see it. I didn't want to bother her because she needed to do some soul searching to find out what exactly she wanted. I have already figured out what I wanted I want to be with her until the day I die. I want to have a family with her. But there was something else bothering her. "We weren't expecting you to do that." He said I grinned before looking at Deidara "you need to stop pestering her." I said he looked down and nodded. I decided to go find River she had been gone for a while. I knew just where to find her. She was at the spring laying on her back staring at the stars she looked troubled with something. "What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me "It's nothing" she replied. "I know you River what's wrong sweetie?" I asked again. I sat down beside her. "I've done a lot of thinking and I realized I have no one to give me away at the wedding." She said as a tear slid down her cheek. "Hey now don't cry I hate it when you cry." I told her. She had told me how her parents died and she's blaming herself for it. "I'm sorry I'm just happy that I'm engaged to you and I never thought I would be happy again." She said. She stopped crying and cuddled up next to me and sighed before yawning. "Tired?" I asked. She nodded before I picked her up and carried her back to the house. When I got to our room she was fast asleep in my arms. I laid her down on the bed and left her for a few hours. When I came back I opened up a window a little bit she had often said she liked the sound of the night life. I decided it was time for bed also. She was right the night life made me feel at ease.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

"Itachi can we go to your world?" River asked. I looked at her and shook my head "No I'm not going to endanger your lives especially yours." I told her. She pouted and I knew she wanted to go but her life is too important to me. "But we want to know what it's like" Salem said. "There is nothing different there are trees rocks and dirt and concrete just like this world." Kakuzu said. Salem was next to start pouting. "Please?" Kali asked these three were being unreasonable. "Pein do something tell them they can't go." Sasori said. "I don't see anything wrong with them going with us." Pein said looking up. I looked at him why was he acting like this? "Yay we get to go!" They shouted. I shook my head at them I did not want them to go.

We arrived in our world with the girls who were excited to be here. "Wow this is so cool." River said just as Kakashi showed up with his hounds. We ran and the girls were a few feet behind us. When we turned around the dogs had the girl pinned to the ground. I tried to go to the but river stopped me. "Itachi go we will be fine just leave." She said. We left the three as much as we hated to we were back home. "I knew it was a bad idea to let them go." Hidan said. I nodded before looking at Pein "why did you agree to let the go?" I asked. I was angry because River could be killed. "I couldn't say no to them they are too cute." Pein said. "We have to get them back." Sasori said. I nodded because he was right. "Now hold on the girls are smart they'll find a way to contact us we can't screw this up." Zetsu said. I was angry and worried about what could happen to River. If anything were to happen to her I could never forgive myself.

xRiver's povx

He tried to save me but I didn't want him to risk his life for me. We were led by Kakashi and his team of hounds to Konoha to be questioned by the hokage. Kakashi didn't say much except for the fact that it was weird that I looked exactly like Tsunade. I didn't think so. We looked nothing alike. He brought us into her office. She was looking at papers before looking up. "Kakashi what's going on?" she asked. Kakashi bowed to her "I found these three with the akatsuki Lady Tsunade." He said. She nodded as he left us alone with her. "Tell me your names." She said. "I'm River that's Salem and that's Kali." I replied. She looked at me. "How do you that akatsuki?" she asked. To admit it I didn't know what to do. I looked down at my feet not saying anything. She just looked at me for the longest time I was beginning to feel uneasy. "You may not know this River but you remind me of me when I was younger." She said. I looked at her "How? We look nothing alike." I said. She walked to a mirror and motioned me over. It was then I saw that I looked almost identical to her. "How can that be?" I asked. Tsunade sighed "this may sound crazy but I had a daughter. She was taken away from me when she was only a year old. She's been gone for 20 yrs. She would be 21 now. She was born on December 17." She said. I looked at her then a memory from way back then showed up in my head. I could see my mother giving me a cake and then it faded.

I took a few steps back Tsunade was indeed my mom. I looked at her "Mom?" I said. She looked like she was about to cry as she walked towards me and hugging me tightly. "My darling daughter you're home at last. I never lost hope." She said. I couldn't believe this. "Who is my father?" I asked. I was seriously shocked could it be that everything I know in my world is a lie? Kali, Salem, and I always felt like we didn't belong there. To me this felt like home like I have always known this place. "Dan was your father but he was killed in combat before you were born." She said before looking at Salem and Kali. "Kali you are orochimaru's daughter and Salem you are Jiraya's daughter. You both were taken the same time as River was. I don't know why but something tells me they didn't want the children of the legendary sannin to get in the way of their plans so they took you." My mother said. This was really hard to grasp completely in. "so we are leaf nin?" Kali asked. My mother nodded making Kali and I pass out. When we awoke I thought this was a dream but it wasn't. This was real as real could be. "Welcome back you two." Salem said as Kali and I sat up. "Salem you can find your father at the hot spring doing research." She said. Before handing a slip of paper to her. "With this no one will give you any problems." She said. Salem nodded before taking the slip and running off to reunite with her father. Kali went with her for she knew her father was dead and she was okay with that. But she wished that she could have met him but she was also afraid of meeting him for she knew he couldn't be trusted.

My mother looked at me it was just me and her now. "I wish your father was alive so he could see the beautiful woman you have become. He would have been so proud." She said. I looked down "Did he know about me?" I asked. She nodded "Yes he was really looking forward to meeting you." She replied. I really wished I could have met him that I was upset about. "Hey mom can we take a walk I want to see everything and catch up with you there's so much I want to know and understand." I asked. She looked at me before looking at her desk that had papers that needed looked over. "The papers can wait this is more important." She replied. I smiled that I was going to get to spend time with my mother my real mother I was happy. She and I left to walk around Konoha. Everyone was staring at us and I honestly didn't blame them in the least. I would have done the same thing if I was in their shoes. "I think we should have a meeting with the towns people letting them know they have nothing to fear from you three. And I think Jiraya will agree with me on this. I nodded because they didn't have to be scared of us three. We walked into some clothing shops along the way. Where she got me clothing that suited my style. Now I really looked like her. "Grandma Tsunade!" a blonde haired boy yelled out from ichiraku's.

I knew that voice it was naruto. He ran over to us before stopping to look at me then at her. "What's with the clone grandma?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and my mom just laughed "that's no clone naruto this is my daughter River." She said. Naruto just looked at me and blinked. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A DAUGHTER!" he yelled. My mother just shook her head at him. "I'm sorry you have to put up with grandma." He said to me. That's when my mom hit him on the head "what do you mean by that you little twerp." She said. Naruto just laughed before he ran back to eat his ramen. "Is he always like that?" I asked. She nodded before we started walking again I was comfortable here. We walked to the killed in action monument stone. She had a sadden look on her face as she stared at it. I looked at it too and I saw my father's name on the stone. "You miss him don't you?" I asked. She nodded before we walked away. We were back at the office and found her assistant shizune waiting at the door. "Lady Tsunade where have you been I've been looking all over for you." She said before looking at me "Sorry shizune I was spending time with my daughter?" my mother said. Shizune nodded before talking to my mother about important matters that needed to be attended to. "River why don't you wait for your friends to get here and then I'll have someone take you to my house and I'll see you when I'm finished." She said. I nodded and waited for my friends to get here while I was at it I decided to send a message to the fax machine back at the house so that everyone knew we were safe and that there was no need for a rescue and that we would message them when we were back at the spot we came to. I didn't want to leave my mother after all this time of wondering why I felt like I didn't belong in the world I lived in. I put my phone away just in time as Kakashi knocked on the door "Lady Tsunade told me I was to escort you and your friends to her house." He said. I nodded just as Kali and Salem showed up and we left. Kakashi didn't say much like the first time we met.

When we arrived we were led in but the left alone. "So how did it go with your father?" I asked. Salem laughed "It went pretty well it was interesting to spend time with him." She replied. I laughed at that when my Mother walked inside. "I trust you are spending the night?" she asked. I nodded for I wanted to spend more time with my mother. She seemed glad we were staying. She had us taken to store to get some clothes to sleep in after that we were back at my mom's. Kali and Salem were . but I was still talking to my mom She showed me pictures of my dad and of me as well. "I have something to give you" she said. I looked at her as she pulled out this little box. "Your father and I had this made for you." She said handing the box to me. I took it and in the box lay a heart shaped locket. When I opened it there was a picture of my mother and my father on one side and a picture of me on the other. "I love it thank you." I said. She hugged me before we continued to look over stuff. "So who are you engaged to?" she asked. I blushed "umm Itachi Uchiha" I replied. She had her eyebrow raised as she looked at me. "What do you see in him?" she asked. I looked down "I love him and he treats me very well." I said. She sighed "I can't stop you. You are 21 I can't tell you how to live your life." She said. "Thank you." I said. She hugged me again "I want you to be happy and I Hope you'll stay here in Konoha I don't want to lose you again." She said. I didn't want to leave but Itachi needed to know I was safe. I hugged my mom once more before going to bed.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

xItachi's povx

When we received the notice from River we were relieved that they were safe. We were supposed to meet them at the spot where the old base was as soon as they let us know that they are there. "Don't you think that it's weird that the girls had chakra readings?" Konan asked. I nodded "Now that you mention it yes it is strange." Pein said. It was weird for we thought the girls wouldn't have readings since they weren't from this world. "Remember the legendary 3 having children and ended up missing when they were only a year old?" Hidan asked. Now that he mentioned it I do recall that happening but they couldn't be could they? "Surely they can't be their kids." Kisame said. I couldn't figure it out but it might make sense. "That may be the reason why Konoha isn't keeping them prisoner." I said. They nodded "we will talk to them about it when they return." Pein said. We nodded at this. I yawned for I was tired for I was worried about river. Hidan and Sasori were the same way.

xRiver's povx

"Do we really have to go home?" I asked the two looked at me "do you seriously want to stay here?" Kali asked. I looked down "well I do I feel at home here." I replied. I didn't want to leave my mother. "We don't want to leave either but we have to." Salem said. I nodded for she was right we needed to leave. I sighed before going to tell my mom that we were leaving. She had brought us some clothes to wear for the day. "Mom?" I asked. She wasn't anywhere to be found in the house so I figured she would have to be in her office. I left my friends at the house to find my mom. Once again everyone was staring at me. When I reached her office I saw Kakashi waiting outside her door "Is my mom here?" I asked. He looked at me "yes but she is in a meeting with the council" he said. I nodded and waited for her meeting to be over. "So you really are Lady Tsunade's daughter huh?" he asked. I nodded "yes I am if you don't believe me why don't u take a blood sample from me and test it." I said. He stared me down before he took my hand and pricked it drawing blood. "Shizune come here." He said. My mom's assistant walked towards him "what is it?" she asked. "Here test this blood I need to make sure she really is the hokage's daughter." Shizune looked at him and then looked at the blood. "Yup River is Lady Tsunade's daughter." Shizune said. Kakashi nodded "what about the other two are they really the daughters of orochimaru and Jiraya?" he asked. Shizune sighed "Kakashi stop being paranoid they are who they are stop worrying." She said.

He looked at me "I had to make sure you weren't some spy." He said. I nodded "it's alright at least it's cleared up." I said just as my mother's door opened. The council walked out and as they passed me the just stared at me before they got further away. "I peeked into my mother's office and saw her standing at the window. "Mom?" I asked. She turned and looked at me "Good morning River I take it you slept well?" she asked. I nodded "yes I did I came to tell you that we will be leaving shortly." I said. She looked at me I knew she was hurting that she didn't want me to go but that didn't mean I couldn't come visit my mother and stay a week or so with her. "I see very well I just want you three to know that you are always welcome here." She said. I hugged her goodbye before I left back to her house. And after telling my friends the news. "That's awesome." Salem said. I nodded as we left the house then the gates of Konoha. "They better not have blown up the house." Kali said. I nodded for we would see them today or so we thought before we could take another step we were ambushed by two ninja and everything went black. When we awoke we found ourselves staring into the eyes of our captors. Karen, Sugetsu, and Sasuke. "What do you want?" Salem asked. "How do you know the akatsuki?" Sasuke asked. We glared at him "Like we would tell you." Kali said. Sasuke smirked "We shall see Kali." She said that shocked us "yes we know your names we also know you three are the long lost children of the legendary three." Karen said. I noticed Sasuke staring at me before he whispered something to his toadies and took Kali and Salem away leaving only me and Sasuke alone. I was scared for them and for me I didn't know what was going to happen.

"What a beauty you are." He said. He did not just hit on me. I stayed quiet "you have such a uniqueness to you." He said. I rolled my eyes "I'm sorry but I'm with your brother." I replied. He looked at me "come let me take you to your room." He said. I followed him into a bedroom. "I hope you'll find everything to your liking." He said putting his hands on my shoulders. I backed away from him "What part of I'm taken do you not understand?" I yelled. I didn't want him to touch me he wasn't worthy enough to touch me. "I'm sorry to say but Itachi is dead and if you don't believe me I'll show you." he said just as his toadies brought in a body. I gasped in horror at what I saw. It looked exactly like Itachi. I sat on the bed shaking as the body was taken away. I knew that Itachi was alive but seeing this had my heart convinced somehow. He sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Tears were stinging my eyes as I pushed his hand away. "Listen I'm not asking you to get over this because I know you won't but I'm telling you this I can protect you and we can start a family." He said touching my cheek gently. Every time he would touch me the more I fought back until he pulled me onto his lap and held me tight. I cried because I was so sure this was my fate. I ended up crying myself to sleep in his grasp.

xItachi's povx

I didn't understand what was going on it had been hours since we heard anything from them. That was until the fax machine printed something. It was from the girls telling us to get them. Sasori and Hidan went to get them but when they came back River was nowhere to be found. "Where is she?" I asked. The two looked down "Sasuke has her; you have to get her before he does something to her." Salem said. I was not mad; I was pissed "I'm bringing her home Kisame come with me." I said he nodded as we left with info the two gave us.

It was dark by the time we arrived at their hideout. I looked through the windows and when I found the right one I snuck in. There she was laying there unconscious and exposed. I was too late. Her body had bruises and cuts on it. I took my cloak off and wrapped her up in it before we left. When we got back to the house I immediately took her into our room and cleaned her up before getting her dressed and laying her in bed. I sat by her side holding onto her hand the whole night before I fell asleep. I was quickly awoken by feeling something grasping my hand and when I looked up I saw her awake. She was smiling lovingly at me despite all that had happened to her. "Thank god you're alright." I told her. She nodded before looking down "you're alive and that's all that matters to me." She said. I sat next to her taking her in my arms and holding her tight. She began crying as she clinged onto me for dear life. She told me what happened and I knew I was going to make my brother pay for what he had done to her. When she had stopped I lifter her head up to where she was looking at me "I'm going to treat you like a princess today anything you want just name it." I told her. She looked at me "you don't have to do that." She said. I kissed her softly "I want to you're worth it." I told her. She smiled at that and the whole day I did everything for her even though she protested that I didn't have to. I didn't care she deserved to be treated like such. She was my world.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch16

It had been a month since the incident and River hadn't been feeling well lately. I was worried. "River are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head no and she was crying. "Something is wrong with me." She said. I can hear the fear in her voice. A thought came into my head but it couldn't be that could it? I left her and got Konan she knew medical jutsu's but when we got to our room she was gone. "Where did she go?" Konan asked. I shrugged I honestly had no clue but I was worried yet irritated. I went to the spring but she wasn't there either. I don't understand where she could have gone? When I went back in the house I was mad now. "What's wrong Itachi?" Kisame asked. I looked at him I can't find River have you seen her?" I asked. "Yes I have she said something about going to the hospital." He said. Well that was nice of her not to tell me. Why didn't she tell me? I was worried about her I really was. I sat down and waited for her to return. When she did she had been crying. She looked at me in shock then she ran past me and locked herself in our room. Something was up and I was goin to figure out what it was.

I could hear her crying on the other side of the door. "River let me in." I said. "No you'll get mad and kill me." She said. What was she talking about? There was nothing she could do to make me kill her. "No I won't just let me in." I said. She must have found out something bad for her to act like this. I heard the door unlock and then watched it open. She walked away and sat down on the bed. "Sweetie what is wrong?" I asked she was looking down at the floor. "I'm pregnant." She said in a low voice. I went into shock and yet I felt like this was my fault if I hadn't got to her in time this wouldn't have happened. I didn't say anything I just stood there. "Say something" she said. I looked at her "What do you want me to say? If you and your friends hadn't wanted to go to our world this never would have happened." I yelled. She got up and walked past me and went outside. "What's going on?" Kisame asked. "She's pregnant and I blamed her for this happening." I said. Kisame looked at me "You know as well as I do that it is not her fault she's really upset you need to talk to her." He said. I nodded for he was right I did need to talk to her.

I found her at the spring staring out at the water. "River?" I asked. She looked away from me "River honey I'm sorry this isn't your fault I shouldn't have blamed you. I let my anger get to me." I told her. She sighed but still didn't say anything. "Listen we can raise this child together the baby won't know that I'm not really its father. We will get through this together." I told her. She finally looked at me "thank you." She whispered. I sat down next to her and held her tight. "Everything will be alright I promise you." I said. She smiled lightly before I kissed her. "alright." She said. "I'm going to go train you take it easy." I told her. She nodded before getting up and walked to the house. I could tell she was still upset with me but not as bad, but she knew what I said was true that we would get through this.

xRiver's povx

I wasn't as mad now. He had no right to blame me for what happened. But I believed him when he said that we would get through this. I smiled for I was going to be a mother. I was getting bored of sitting around. Kali and Salem were at work. Kali would be coming home in a few minutes. Ever since my mom told me that we didn't belong here we kept it a secret from the akatsuki. I grabbed my basket of dirty clothes and decided to do some laundry. I was in deep thought and missed the first step and fell down the stairs. I knew something was wrong when I hit the floor. "Oh my god River!" Kali yelled. She ran down the stairs and was at my side. "I'm taking you to the hospital." She said. She helped me up and got me in the car and drove.

xItachi's povx

We decided to take a break from training but when we got outside it felt empty. "Where's River?" Zetsu asked. We searched the whole house except for the basement. Still there was no sign of her. When we got to the basement her clothes was scattered on the floor the basket was lying next them. But still no sign of River. I was worried just as I heard the door shut. We all ran upstairs and saw Kali but I knew something was wrong. "Is River with you?" I asked. She looked like she had been crying "yes she's laying down in the backseat just don't ask what happened it will only upset her more." She said. What did she mean by that? "What do you mean?" I asked. She looked right at me. "She's got bruised ribs and how would you feel if you were pregnant and lost your child? She is extremely heart broken." She replied. My heart dropped. I sighed and decided to go bring her inside. When I opened the door her face showed no emotion but her eyes showed nothing but pain and sadness. When I picked her up her body felt limp as I laid her down. I left her alone and decided to make her something to eat. When I brought her food into her she was still in the same spot as I left her. "I brought you something to eat." I told her. She didn't move or speak. I tried everything to get her to speak or eat. But I still got the same result.

I was getting frustrated now. I started to leave but stopped when I heard her cry. I looked over my shoulder "I'm sorry." I said for I was breaking my promise. I was going after Sasuke for putting her through so much pain. She wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for him. She got out of bad and walked over to me and slapped me across the face "Get out" she yelled before pushing me out and shutting the door. I walked into the living room "what's going on?" Pein asked. "I'm going after Sasuke." I replied. I was getting everything ready my mind was set.

xRiver's povx

I was upset not just because I lost my child but because I felt Itachi had given up on me. It was then I heard the door open. "Go away." I said. When the door didn't close I looked up and saw Kisame standing there. "What?" I asked. I didn't want to see anyone. "I hate seeing you two like this?" I blinked "What do you mean?" I asked. "He's going after Sasuke." He replied. I gasped because he didn't give up on me after all. I jumped off the bed and ran into the living room and saw he was getting ready to use the jutsu. I pounced on him knocking him over. "Please don't go Itachi." I said but he just pushed me away from him as he got up. I grabbed his leg "please don't go you and I both know you won't be coming back." I said. But that still didn't work I got up and got in front of him "if you go I'll kill myself I mean it. You're the only thing that's keeping me alive and if you go my life is over." I yelled. His bangs shadowed his eyes and before I knew it he had me in his arms tightly. "I won't go after him but if I see him I will kill him." He said. I cried one because he wasn't going and he was holding me too tight. "Violence isn't the answer we need to be the bigger person and talk to him he needs to know the truth." I said. He looked at me and I could see doubt in his eyes. But he nodded for I was right we needed to handle this civilly. "You're right I'll talk to him." He said. I nodded "I'll go with you." I said. He shook his head no "no you will stay here I will not endanger your life." He replied. I rolled my eyes before kissing him "Too damn bad I'm going whether you like it or not. If he kills you there is nothing left for me." I told him. He kissed me and then nodded. We went back to the house and decided to have Deidara send Sasuke a letter to meet up with us at the old akatsuki base. I was scared for I didn't know what the outcome would be when we got there. But we had to do this. He was already there when we arrived and Itachi had me go a few feet away so I couldn't really hear their conversation. But the next thing I knew Sasuke had walked closer to his older brother and jabbed him in the forehead like Itachi used to do to him. Sasuke then looked at me before looking down I knew he was sorry about what he did. And he had said something about going back to Konoha to settle down and have a family of his own. I was happy for him. The only thing I had to worry about now is how to tell Itachi and the others that we were from this world. That would be one of the hardest things I have ever done.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

Xitachi's povx

"What did you need us for?" Salem asked. "This has been gone on long enough. Tell us why you three have chakra readings." Pein said. He had a point they had been hiding this from us for a while now. It's time we got some answers. "We are like you we don't belong in this world either." Kali said. So then who were these girls? "How do you know this?" Kakuzu asked. We all looked at River who was trying to sneak away knowing that she can't talk her way out of anything. She stopped when she felt all of the eyes staring at her back. She turned around "my mother told us." She replied before looking down. "And who would that be?" Pein asked. She didn't look up it was if she was afraid to say. "Tsunade the hokage of Konoha" she said. She ran away to our bedroom. "Jiraya is my father." Salem said. We looked at Kali and we knew who her father was. It was hard to believe that these three girls were the kids of the legendary three. "But how is that possible?" Zetsu asked the two shrugged. "We don't know we were told that we were kidnapped when we were but a year old. We don't know anything." Salem said.

This was shocking to me because my soon to be wife was a leaf nin. "I think it's time to teach you girls some stuff that way you can defend yourselves." Pein said. The two nodded they seemed pretty excited about this. This should be simple and wouldn't take long these girls were very quick learners. I went to tell River and found her sitting on the bed. She was looking at the locket she had around her neck. "River why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I thought she trusted me. She sighed "don't think I don't trust you because I do. I was just scared that if they found out they would make threatening letter and send them to my mom saying that she better surrender. I don't want to lose my mother's trust. I just found her and I don't want to lose her." She said. How did she know what I was thinking? "how did you know I was thinking that?" I asked. She looked at me "I read your mind." She replied. I looked at her before she looked back down at the locket. "Sweetie they won't do that I promise you." I told her. I was certain they wouldn't do that. We haven't even been searching for the jinchurriki ever since we been here. We have been doing missions to get money nothing else. She was so fixated on the locket I didn't understand why that was until I looked at the pictures it was of her mother and father and her when she was a baby. "You might want to take that off so it don't get broken we are teaching you some stuff to defend yourself. You know I won't always be there to protect you." I told her and she knew I was right.

She nodded before taking it off. She put her hair up before changing into something that she could work out in. "so does she know about us?" I asked. She nodded "yes she seems ok with it." She replied. We left the house and went to our old base. We decided to split them up at first to get them started on combat as well as some jutsu's. The girls knew for a fact that we wouldn't go easy on them. River was doing well she dodged everything I threw at her. "You're doing very well." I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me. She was just learning defense as well as the substitution jutsu's. "Alright now I'm going to defend myself and you attack me with everything you got." I told her. She had already been taught offense now it was time to put her to the test. She disappeared before my eyes and before I knew it she was behind me. She tried to hit me from behind and had succeeded she was quick. And I knew she had her mother's strength. I was knocked to the ground. It had turned out into a battle between us two. "You know I'm not going easy on you." She said. I smirked before using the tsukoyomi on her. I wanted to see if she could get out of this. To my surprise she had used a substitution jutsu before I used it. "For someone who had been practicing for hours nonstop you've got this down pretty well. Why don't you go see if you can learn stuff from the others?" I suggested. She nodded but smirked "you just don't want to get your ass kicked by a girl." She teased. I shook my head at her as she walked away.

xRiver's povx

I was stoked about this. Everything was going well and no one was dead or injured. The girls and I were together again learning jutsu's together now as well as things about the plants with the help of Zetsu. We didn't know what style of jutsu we would specialize in there was so many so they decided to teach us a variety of different jutsu's. I had also planned to ask my mom to teach me healing jutsu's she was the best at it I wanted to learn from her. We were stuck with different poisons and then were taught about the antidotes and used them to heal ourselves. "Will you teach us the jutsu's to get here and back?" I asked. Pein looked at her before nodding. I was glad about that. While he was teaching us I kept getting these flashbacks go through my head and with everyone it made my head hurt worse. "River what's wrong?" Salem asked. I shook my head "I don't know I keep getting these images in my head and it makes my head hurt." I winced just as another image shot through my head. This time I saw my dad and my mom. What was this? I felt something run down my face when I wiped it off I saw blood. "River you're bleeding from your eyes." Kali screamed. I panicked and I was scared. I looked at them "I'm going to see my mom." I said. Before they could say anything I ran off. I was at the gates when this time an image shot through my head making me passes out.

When I awoke I was in the infirmary and my mom was sitting next to me. "What happened?" I asked. She looked at me "your psychic abilities were coming in and had a reaction to it." She said. So that's how I was able to read Itachi's mind. "Will I be alright?" I asked. She looked at the charts before looking at me. "You should be since you are used to using your chakra that's the reason why you reacted the way you did." She replied. I nodded before sitting up "thank you mom can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded "of course what is it." I looked at her "will you teach me healing jutsu's I want to know what you know." I asked. She just looked at me and I could tell she was surprised about it. "Yes of course but you need to rest for a couple of days so you can adjust to everything before I teach you anything just to make sure you don't react again like you did you used too much chakra than you should have." She said. I nodded before getting discharged from the infirmary. And decided to go back to the old hideout. When I got there I saw Itachi waiting on me. "Are you alright? What happened?" he asked. I nodded "I'm fine I just used too much chakra than I should have when I was getting these visions. I'm psychic and I reacted different than most." I replied. He looked at me before he sighed "I was worried about you." I looked down and before I knew it he picked me up. "What are you doing?" I asked. He chuckled "you are going to bed. You need to get rest." He said. I sighed because there was no getting out of this I was going to bed and that was that.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Now that we were capable to protect ourselves, we were able to travel back and forth between worlds with ease. With the help of my mom she helped me master the medical jutsu's. "We need a vacation." Salem said. I nodded in agreement for she was right. I was watching the news every state seemed to get snow except for us. "You know people flee the snow but I want to be in it." I replied. That was when Itachi gave me a look that said I have an idea. "Why don't you and I go to snow country?" he said I nodded. Salem and Kali were going to other places for vacation. "Sounds good to me my love." I replied. He nodded before we decided to pack up for the week's trip. With the Akatsuki no longer a threat they were able to move freely between nations. With the money I had saved up I wanted to do some shopping. As soon as we were ready we left our world behind for snow country. "I can't wait to see snow." I squealed in delight. Itachi laughed at me and shook his head "you that excited to see snow?" he asked I nodded for never seen snow I never felt it.

Itachi's P.O.V.

She was excited about this trip and what she has been through she deserved it . The closer we got the colder it got. Patches of snow were seen making River run through it. She acted like a child sometimes, but that was what I loved about her. The further we got snow was more apparent. River was now jumping in it "come on we don't have much further to go." I told her. She nodded before once again joining me at my side. She deserved this trip. She had been through so much I felt she needed this.

We reached Yukigakure as nightfall reached. River was wide awake still looking at the shops as we made our way to the hotel. When we got to our room I decided that we would explore in the morning and rest for the night. "It's beautiful here." She said in awe. I smiled as she stared out the window. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her. To me it was hard to believe that this woman would be my wife in two weeks. I could see her smile in the refection of the window "can you believe we are to be married in two weeks?" she asked before turning towards me. I smiled at her "It will be a day to remember I assure you my dear." I replied. She smiled before burying her face into my chest and sighed happily. I told her to sit down while I got a bath ready. I planned on making this romantic for her. I walked back into the bedroom and saw her lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Her eyes then found me as I crawled beside her "ready for a bath?" I asked. She blushed "yes" she replied. I carried her into the bathroom where we both got into the bath to relax from the long journey here.

She had her eyes closed enjoying the feel of the hot water. "This feels so good." She said. Her hair was up in a bun to keep her hair out of the water. I pulled her towards me and kissed her softly and held her as she sighed happily. "I love you." She whispered softly before she kissed me. "And I love you." I whispered back before picking her up and carried her back to the bedroom to dry off. I saw her get in bed she looked tired but there was something else in reflecting in her eyes. I never saw that from her before. When we would get a little carried away she would get scared but this time it seemed different. I crawled in bed next to her and kissed her repeatedly to my surprise she kissed back every time. Seeing the desire in her eyes was all I needed to see. "Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to do this if you're not ready." I told her. She smiled at me "I'm sure my love." That was the answer I was waiting for. I made love to the woman I truly loved.

River's P.O.V

We layed there out of breath in each other's arms. I never thought that making love to the one man you loved and had you heart in his hands would feel this way. My eyes were beginning to feel heavy as I rested my head on his chest. "I love you so much Itachi with all my heart and soul." I said I could feel his heart beat slow and found it relaxing to listen to. "And I love you with all my heart and soul. You are my world and mean everything to me River." He replied. I smiled before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

When I awoke I noticed he was awake and staring at the ceiling. "What's wrong darling?" I asked. He smiled before looking from the ceiling to me. "Nothing is wrong baby." He replied before kissing my forehead. I giggled before sighing happily. I didn't feel like moving from this spot but I knew we would be taking in the sights of the city before we left. With the both of us dressed we decided to look around. There were many shops and things to see there was no way we could look at everything in one day. "This place is amazing!" I giggled out. Itachi just smiled as we walked to a tea shop to stop and rest our feet. "Are you having a good time?" He asked me. I looked at him and smiled "of course baby I'm so glad we came here." I replied. He smiled and nodded "anything for my baby." He told me. I smiled as we sat there enjoying the weather it was actually starting to warm up I even noticed some of the snow starting to melt. So much for vacation in the snow. I was honestly glad to see it before it went away.

please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Finally today was the day I would be married to Itachi. I had to admit I was nervous about it to me we already felt like we were married. "River's getting Married River's getting married!" Salem and Kali both chanted happily I giggled those girls were my best friends. "Are you ready for this?" Konan asked. I nodded but to be honest I was scared out of my mind. "I can't believe today is the day Im excited but scared all at once!" I replied. With the akatsuki no longer a threat they signed a treaty that allowed them to live in Konoha under heavy watch. My mother had said they would be good to have incase war would be brought to Konoha. Before Itachi and I parted the day before the wedding He told me that the real reason he was in the akatsuki was because he was ordered to watch their movement. I was glad he told me the truth instead of hiding it likes usual. I giggled at that "My dear you look so beautiful." My mom said hugging me. She told me that she wouldn't miss her own daughter's wedding for the world even if it meant slacking on her hokage duties.

I hugged my mom back but something was missing or someone. I started to cry "I wish dad was here." I said. I never knew my dad but I wished I had and that he was here with us on this day. "I know you do my darling I wished he was here to." She replied. She was crying too. After I got myself straightened up and got ready "Do you think Itachi is nervous?" I asked. It was very rare to see him nervous. I laughed at the thought of him nervous about today. "He actually is" Pein said standing in the doorway. I looked at him and he smiled "You look beautiful." He said. I smiled at what he said I loved my dress it was beautiful It was white with black flowers on the bottom part of the dress it was strapless my hair was put back in curls. "Shall we head out its almost time?" Pein asked. He and my mother were going to be walking me down the aisle. Pein was a father figure to me and I wanted him to walk me also. I nodded as we left for the ceremony.

Itachi's pov

Today was the day. The beginning to our new life together as husband and wife. I was nervous. "You ready for this?" Kisame asked. "I am I've been ready since the day I proposed to her." I replied. I was positive that this was the woman I wanted to spend every moment of our life together. "To be honest I felt something about her when I first set eyes on her. I actually did see her when she was just a baby that I never told her about." I added. The akatsuki knew I was a spy I had to tell them for they would have figured out eventually. I do remember seeing this little tiny girl wrapped up in a pink blanket just before she disappeared. I was only 4 yrs. old then. We were on top of Hokage Mountain where we would be wed. I was nervous not because we were getting married but for the fact that I didn't know what would happen next.

I heard the music begin to play and people start to talk. When I turned around I saw her being walked down the aisle. She looked absolutely beautiful. The closer she got the more heart started skipping beats. Her mom was marrying us it was part of her job as hokage but she couldn't just stand here waiting for her daughter to walk down the aisle. I could see a bit of sadness on River and her mothers' faces they had been crying. I couldn't figure out why the both would look so sad. I thought they would be happy about today. It was then she looked at me and smiled as she stood in front of me. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Itachi and River." Tsunade began. "Itachi do you take River to be your wife? To love and cherish through good and bad until death do you part?" she asked. I looked River in the eyes and smiled "I do" I answered. "Good answer." She said. I looked at Tsunade she sure has been protective of her daughter now that River had come back. "River do you take Itachi to be your husband? To love and to cherish through good and bad until death do you part?" Tsunade asked. River looked at me and smiled "I do." She answered. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." Tsunade said. I leaned in and kissed River and she kissed back. She was now my wife. For our honeymoon we traveled to tea country where we could rest up.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

River and I had been married for 3 months now. Everything was going well until River kept getting sick. I didn't know what was wrong with her except this was the second time she acted like this and that was when she was first pregnant. I decided to take her to her mom's office and see if her mom could figure out what was wrong. "Itachi River what brings you two here?" Tsunade asked. "Mommy I don't feel good." River whined. Tsunade got up from her chair and walked over to her and check her forehead. "No fever what's wrong sweetie?" She asked. River sighed "I've been puking almost every single morning and I feel fatigued." She replied. Tsunade had me leave the room for what reason I didn't know. I waited and waited until the door opened "what is it?" I asked. Tsunade let me back into the room where I found River smiling like crazy. "Well she's not sick." Tsunade said before sitting in her chair once again. I was confused more than I was "then what's wrong with her?" I asked. River got up from her chair and walked over to me placing my hand on her stomach "Honey we are going to have a baby." She said.

River's pov

When I told him we were going to be having a baby he went into shock but the good kind. It was then that he picked me up and held me tightly. "My darling that wonderful news." He said. I knew he'd be happy about it. "How far along are you?" He asked. I smiled "about 4 months along." I replied. he knelt down and kissed my stomach. " I figured out what was wrong when she told me she hadn't had her period at all since you've been married." She said. He just smiled and buried his face into my stomach. What I was going to have I hadn't the slightest clue but my mom did tell me that I needed to be careful with this pregnancy. I was so happy to find out I was going to be a mommy again. Itachi and I left my mom's office back to our house which was in the Uchiha manor. It took a few months but with everyone's help we got it cleaned up looking good as new. Itachi felt uneasy at home for a few days. I guess haven't been here in yrs. We left the other world due to forest fires getting closer to the house and for the fact my mother was here.

Itachi left to go talk to the others about the news without me I wanted to go for a walk to relax myself. I did notice my stomach had gotten bigger from the past couple of months but never thought anything of it. I always thought it was because of the food I was eating Itachi cooked and would put more on my plate than I usually did. I began noticing my breasts were getting larger as well as tender which was the last straw was for me I had to find out what was wrong. But now I knew what was going on and I was happy about it. I couldn't wait for this child to be born. I kept walking until I got to the kia memorial stone. I never stumbled up it until now. It was like I was being drawn here by something. What it was I had no clue and honestly I wanted to find out what it was. As I looked at the stone I noticed seeing names that seemed familiar to me then I came across my father name. My fingers traced over his name and I could feel this energy flow through me. I yanked my hand back and stared at the stone. It was the weirdest feeling to have go through you. I left the stone to go walk around town some more before heading back home to the love of my life.

When I got home it was dark and I figured everyone was in bed. Everyone had their own house mine and Itachi's was in the middle of the compound. When I walked in there were no lights on in the house so I figured he was in bed. When I walked into the bedroom there he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He seemed to be deep in thought. "What's wrong darling?" I asked. He looked at me and I could see he was troubled but something. He looked back at the ceiling and sighed as I striped down and crawled into bed. "Do you think I'll be a good father?" He asked finally. I looked at him confusingly "of course my love why do you ask?" I replied. He looked at me I did know the reason why this was bothering him. "Baby what your father did does not apply to you. You will make a wonderful father this I know." I said assuring before kissing him softly. He smiled at me and nodded "thank you baby." He said as he laid his head on my chest and a hand on my stomach. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled "what do you hope we will have?" I asked. I honestly did not care what I had as long as the baby was healthy been all that mattered to me. "You know I never thought of that I'd like to have a little boy though." He replied.

I smiled almost every guy wanted to have a son Itachi was no excuse. "What did everyone say when you told them?" I asked. Itachi laughed "they all knew what was going on they wouldn't say anything. They said they looked up your symptoms and that's how they knew." He said. I laughed so that's why they kept grinning at me. I started to get tired and decided to go to sleep with the help of Itachi rubbing my stomach. It was soothing to me.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Itachi was away on a mission of recon. My mom had sent him on account he was one of her best for the mission with the team she had picked out . I was now considered full term just waiting for our little girl to arrive. I knew what I was having my 5th month of pregnancy Itachi on the other hand did not. He wanted to be surprised when the baby was born. I was so curious though as to what our little girl would look like and who she would take after. I stared out the window of my mom's office feeling my baby moving made me want her in this world more and more. Babies were never born on time some early some late some arrive on their due date. I sighed "Itachi please come home safely and soon." I whispered. "River you shouldn't worry so much that's not good for you or the baby." My mom said. She was right but my husband was out there anything could happen like konan said ninja are not guaranteed to come back from a mission.

It was then that Kakashi burst through the door. "Lady Tsunade the team Itachi led was ambushed only one survived he will be lucky if he makes it through the night." He panted. My heart dropped "no no no please no." I gasped. My mom left hurriedly to the hospital. Kakashi looked at me and bowed before he left. So many thoughts were going through my head as I hurried to the hospital. I asked the nurse where my mom had went and when I found her, she was working on the survivor who had made it back. When I looked at the patient that's when my heart sank into my stomach it was Itachi laying on the hospital bed. He was wounded badly. He seemed to be stable from what my mom was saying that the staff needed to see he get his rest and that he needed to be watched in case he got worse. My mom turned around and saw me. I had tears rolling down my cheeks "is he alright?" I asked. She nodded "he's stable right now he's lucky to be alive, but he's stable and should be fine now, it's up to him now." She said. She left to tend to the other patients leaving me in the doorway staring at my husband laying there asleep and bandaged up. I walked up to the side of the bed and touched his hand. I sat down and buried my face in my hands and cried.

Itachi's pov

I was in so much pain, but I was determined to stay strong and get better for River and our baby's sake. I could hear a woman crying it sounded so familiar when I opened my eyes I saw her, my beautiful pregnant wife crying at my bedside. I knew I worried her I've been gone for 3 months I didn't blame her. "Hey you." I said. Her head shot up from her hands and looked at me smiling "hey you." She replied. I reached up to touch her cheek to chase the tears that fell away she smiled with her eyes closed and put her hand on mine "thank god you're alive." She said the tears starting to fall again. "I'm not going to leave you and our baby anytime soon you can count on that." I assured her just as a look of shock went across her face. "What's wrong darling?" I asked. She started breathing deeply "my water just broke." She gasped. I couldn't believe it she was going into labor here in my hospital room. I yelled for her mom she came running in knowing what was happening. They took her away leaving me in my room I wanted to be there to witness the birth of my child but I couldn't I was in no condition to get up. Hours passed and I haven't heard anything about River. I was starting to get worried I couldn't lose her if anything would happen to her I don't know what I'd do.

Finally they brought River in but she was out cold. "Is she alright?" I asked. Her mom nodded "she did great she's just resting we will have your little girl in shortly." She said. I nodded before looking at River her once round stomach was now flat. I had a daughter that I could not wait to meet our little girl. I honestly was hoping for a boy but a daughter was born and from the look of Tsunade's face my daughter was healthy. I waited impatiently for two things one was for River to wake up and two was for them to bring in our baby. I heard a groan come from beside me and when I looked over River was awake but she was in pain. "Itachi it hurts so bad." She whined just as a nurse came in with some medication for her. "I know you're in pain baby but was it worth it?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled weakly at me "yes very worth it she's so beautiful." River replied just as the nurse brought in a a little clear bed and in it was a little baby wrapped up in a little pink blanket. "Ready to meet our daughter?" River asked just as the nurse handed the little girl to me. I took our daughter in my arms and looked at her. She was beautiful. Her skin was pink and her hair was light blonde it was so light it almost looked white. She was sleeping so I didn't see what color her eyes were.

I just held our daughter and stared at her "She is beautiful momma." I said before looking at River who was smiling. "That she is Daddy. What should we name her?" River replied. I thought for a moment before deciding on a name for our little girl. "How about Atsuko?" I asked. River looked at me and smiled "I love that name darling." She replied. With our beds put together I handed her our little Atsuko and watched the moment between mother and daughter. These two were my whole world there was no doubt about it.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Atsuko had been growing like a weed since she had been born. With her now 5 yrs. old she was a handful. River was now 5 months pregnant with twins this time two little boys that I was happy about I will finally have no one but two sons. Don't get me wrong Atsuko was my world just like her mother is. "Daddy play with me." Atsuko demanded I laughed at my little girl who was pouting like he mother. "you are so like you mother it's not funny" I told her. Atsuko just stuck her tongue out at me and ran off to play with her toys. "What's so funny?" River asked. I looked at my beautiful wife she looked so cute. Her stomach round she looked as if she had a basketball under her shirt. "That daughter of yours acts just like you." I told her. River waddled over to me and she was about to join me on the floor but I stopped her "honey sit in the chair it's better for you." I told her. She sighed I haven't let her sit on the floor since she got this big.

She walked over to the chair and sat down rubbing her swollen stomach. "You mean our daughter." She spoke. I crawled over to her and started rubbing her feet "yes baby." I responded. She closed her eyes and rubbed her stomach again before smiling "we have movement my darling." She said. I placed my hand on her stomach and felt movement. I barely got to do this when she was pregnant the first time with atsuko. "I can't wait to meet our little boys." She giggled. I kissed her stomach "neither can I darling." I replied. She sat the for the longest time humming the tune of the song she'd sing to Atsuko when she couldn't sleep. "I think it's time for a walk." She said. Atsuko ran in when she heard 'walk' "Mommy can I go?" she asked. River smiled "of course sweetie." She said. Atsuko just beamed with happiness as her mother got up from the chair. I watched the loves of my life walk out the door.

River's pov

I watched Atsuko run ahead of me. She was always so full of energy that it wasn't funny. She was my beautiful baby girl with her daddy's gorgeous onyx eyes. "Mommy can we see grandma?" She asked. I giggled "sure." I replied. She smiled and started to run off ahead of me. I looked around this place was my home and a place where my children could grow and have families of their own. I could already imagine Atsuko in her wedding dress with her father walking her down the aisle. I could just cry at the thought of it.

When we got to my mom's office the door was shut which was somewhat unusual. He door was normally open unless there was something wrong. Atsuko opened the door and ran in not knowing what was going on or who was in there with her. There was a man standing in front of my mom talking to her. It was then that Atsuko jumped on her grandma scaring her. "Atsuko what are you doing here by yourself?" My mom asked. I cleared my throat making my mom and her guest turn around. It was Sasuke. "Sorry mom she wanted to come see you." I giggled sheepishly. "Nice to see you again River" Sasuke said. I nodded at him "it's been a while." I said. He stared me in the eyes before looking at my stomach. "I see you two have met" my mom said. I nodded. I still felt uneasy around him. "Who is that grandma?" Sasuke looked at atsuko before looking at me "How many you plan on having?" he asked. "Itachi and I will have three children running around after these two are born." I replied. He nodded in acknowledgement. My mom looked at me telling me that she had business to continue with him so I thought it was my opportunity to leave. With Atsuko holding my hand as we walked down the streets on our way home for she was getting tired because she ran out of energy. "Mommy I'm sleepy." She said. I smiled at her "I know honey we are almost home." I told her. The lights were on in the house and without missing a beat Atsuko ran to the house knowing her daddy was still awake. Oh how she loved her daddy. Ever since she was born they had already bonded. I will be that way with our little boys. I look for the day that they start walking and talking but not looking forward to double the trouble. Life is funny how no one is guaranteed another second in this world. A person dies a baby is born. I stopped and looked up at the sky seeing the stars twinkling in the pitch black abyss. I wondered what my children's futures held for them and what they would become. I looked back at the house and started to walk inside. I decided that watching my children grow was enough for me right now after all there was always tomorrow and many years to come.


End file.
